7 Kings
by Sang Pemandu
Summary: (Ganti Judul) 108 ekor burung sudah dilepaskan, ditakdirkan mencari sang tuan dan bertarung hinggga titik darah penghabisan dan menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa dan bisa bersama, selamanya. Kisah ini dimulai 2 tahun setelah ekspedisi tersembunyi 2 orang ilmuwan demi mengungkap segala kebohongan yang disembunyikan dunia. (Triple Crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD x Sekirei)
1. Permulaan

Angin berhembus seperti menari. Menyapu dedaunan hingga bertebaran. Membantu burung melayang bebas di angkasa. Tak terlihat tapi ada. Berguna dan memberi semua kehidupan. Selalu ada dari waktu ke waktu. Melihat dari manusia hanya berupa sel kecil hingga sekarang, sejak membuka mata hingga kembali ke pencipta.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti angin." Seorang pemuda bergumam tentang impiannya. Wajah rupawan dengan tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Surai kuning yang bagaikan mentari yang bersinar terang bergoyang nakal karena angin berhembus menerpanya. Mata biru sapphire tua seperti lautan yang siap menenggelamkanmu ke dalamnya. Jas lab dan kaos hitam dengan aksen pusaran berwarna merah sebagai dalaman, dan juga sebuah celana hitam panjang juga dia kenakan.

Di sinilah dia, duduk di atap sebuah gedung yang berdiri kokoh di atas tanah. Duduk berselonjor sembari menatap awan yang bergerak di langit biru. Tapi iris biru tuanya mendapati seekor burung gereja hinggap tak jauh di dekatnya. Kepalanya kemudian dia tolehkan kepada burung itu.

Si pemuda kemudian merogoh kantong celananya. Dia keluarkan sebuah roti yang masih terbungkus rapi. Kemudian dia buka dan menyodorkan remah remahnya kepada burung itu. Sama sekali taka da rasa takut si burung itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ne, apa menjadi burung itu enak?" Dia bertanya walau sudah pasti tak akan bisa di jawab.

"Maksudku, terbang bebas di angkasa tanpa beban, apa itu seenak kelihatannya?" tentu tak akan ada yang menjawab. Karena dia hanya seekor burung.

"Begitu ya, 108 ekor burung yang dilepaskan, berpencar mencari cinta mereka masing masing…" Gumamnya tak jelas maknanya. Tapi kemudian ia letakkan remah remah roti itu dia berdiri tegak. Berdiri tegak dan menatap sebuah menara jam tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah kota. "Dasar si kacamata gila itu, dia tak tahu sedang bermain-main dengan apa."

"Mencari cinta ya? Aku juga ingin" Detik demi detik jam yang berderu. Lubang hati masih menganga di dadanya. Menunggu seseorang untuk mengisinya.

"Tapi, apa iya hanya itu saja!?"

*drrrt* *drrt*

Menyadari ponselnya bergetar dia merogoh saku celananya. Sebuah ponsel oranye.

*Klik*

"…"

"Hm Aku tahu itu, Tapi apa boleh buat."

"…"

"Hn, percayakan padaku."

"…"

"Kau benar…" Sebuah senyuman palsu tercetak di wajah tampan miliknya. Dia pejamkan iris birunya emnikmati angina ketinggian yang berhembus menerpa kulitnya.

"…Sebuah cerita menarik akan segera di mulai."

 **Ken no Ashikabi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Sang Pemandu**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem (Rahasia), Takehito x Miya**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo(s)(maybe), bahasa non baku,**

 **.**

 **Prologue : 108 birds are searching love**

 **.**

 _Beberapa hari sebelumnya._

"Tunggu dulu apa maksudmu?" Naruto kesal. Dibuktikan sorot mata yang menatap sebuah surat di hadapannya seolah mengatakan _'yang benar saja'_. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi computer berwarna biru dengan kedua tangan yang memegang secarik kertas _mengejutkan_. Dia kemudian melirik seseorang yang senantiasa berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang penuh senyum tak bersalah. Naruto ingin terbang ke Kutub barat jika begini.

Tunggu, sejak kapan kutub menjadi 4 pejuru mata angin?

Di sebuah ruangan luas berbentuk kubus berwarna putih keramik yang hampir saja termasuk kategori hampa, dengan beberapa _air conditioner_ yang melekat di sudut ruangan. Lantai yang begitu dingin sehingga tak akan ada yang mau melepas alas kakinya barangkali beberapa menit. Beberapa meja dan rak terlihat juga mengisi rongga-rongga kosong di ruangan ini.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dengan jas lab putih sebagai pelapis kedua setelah blazer hitam sebagai dalam. Berdiri dengan sepatu kulit hitam dan senantiasa menanti sebuah keputusan dari Naruto. Dari senyumannya sudah mengisyaratkan dia sudah punya alasan jitu untuk memuluskan yang satu ini.

"Baiklah apa mau mu, Takehito?" Lirikan tajam dari Naruto dia lontarkan untuk menyingkap kedok orang satu ini. Naruto tahu betul pasti ada berderet-deret faktor pendorong untuk membuat sahabat karibnya yang satu ini melakukan penjanjian tertulis seperti ini. Dan dia tahu betul jika senyum _baik_ itu dia lontarkan maka tak akan ada jalan keluar.

Yang waras ngalah 'lah.

"Yah hanya beberapa" Naruto meragukan pernyataan _beberapa_ yang terlontar dari mulut Takehito. Ya, karena terakhir kali dia berkata _beberapa_ jumlahnya adalah 200. Tapi sayangnya tak ada jalan keluar, jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain mempersiapkan badan untuk di hantam pukulan batin bertubi-tubi.

Naruto memutar kursi birunya menghadap Takehito. "Baiklah sebutkan!" Oh sial badannya merinding.

Takehito mundur beberapa langkah ke tengah ruangan. "Yang pertama aku ingin kau mengawasi Minaka ata—"

"Eit tunggu dulu." Dengan nyerocosnya si pirang jabrik seenak dengkulnya memotong pembicaraan. "Minaka? Kenapa? Ngapain kita harus repot-repot buang-buang waktu untuk ngawasin si kacamata gila itu, emangnya kita siapanya dia? Di gaji aja kagak." Akibat omongan seenak dakinya itu, tanpa sadar dia sama saja membuang korek ketengah-tengah gas elpiji.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong." Urat di dahi Takehito bertambah 2 dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah lanjutkan!"

Takehito berdehem. "Ehem, aku ingin kau mengawasi proyek Sekirei. Seperti yang kita tahu proyek pelepasan 108 burung tapi akhir akhir ini semakin berbahaya. Kau harus memberitahuku tentang apa saja yang dilakukan Minaka." Takehito meringkas sebuah penjelasan dengan singkat dan jelas. Karena dia tahu betul bagaimana nilai resapan otak temannya yang satu ini. Jas lab bak seorang ilmuan bukan jaminan.

"oh, padahal kukira kau ingin aku mengawasi Villa Izumo."

"Oh Itu yang kedua." seketika Naruto kolaps dari kursinya hingga terjerembab ke lantai. Kadang dirinya merasa miris sekaligus ilfeel dengan hubungan 2 insan tuhan ini. Yah, kalian bias bayangkan sendiri jika seorang istri menganggap nyawa suaminya ngambang ke nirwana setiap tahun menangis tersedu-sedu di depan batu nisan, padahal sang suami jelas jelas berdiri di disini, orang rabun ayam juga pasti tahu kalo dia bukan setan, yure, youkai dan kawan-kawannya. Dan bukan mirip lagi tapi inilah kisah mereka.

Takehito yang telah disangka mati di insiden kebakaran yang terjadi dimana entah Author juga lupa yang pasti ada di bumi dan bukan alam baka, yang pasti pas itu banyak apinya. Tapi entah gelisah atau putus asa, miya percaya bahwa Takehito sudah mati. Yah, perempuan mas, naik turun mood udah biasa.

Sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang mencium lantai tadi dia mencoba kembali ke kursinya. "Baiklah, aku tak peduli dengan hubungan kalian. Tapi, bisakah kau tak menggangguku untuk sehari ini saja!?" Wajah melas Naruto sebagai senjata pamungkas sekaligus rencana akhirnya untuk mengelak.

"Tidak, dan jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu, ingat umur"

*Krak*

Oh sepertinya suara serpihan-serpihan hati Naruto yang mulai buyar dari tempat semula terdengar begitu pilu. Naruto mencengkram dada kirinya dengan penuh rasa _kesakit atian_. "Ngak istri ngak suami semua sama saja, yang satu omongannya halus menakutkan dan yang satu halus nyelekit di hati."

Takehito tak mau ambil hati, dengan rasa kekejaman dengan _ngacangin_ orang satu ini karena tak mau ketularan stress jadi dia putuskan tutup kuping dan tidak dengar. "Jadi, kau setuju?" Dengan wajah innocent (yang menurut Naruto ngeselin) Takehito bertanya setelah sekian desakan menyesakkan yang dia targetkan kepada temannya.

Naruto menghela nafas penuh kepasrahan. "Baiklah, kulakukan." Naruto merapikan kembali kursi yang tadinya sempat jatuh. Kemudian dea kembali duduk seperti semula. Tapi kali ini ekspresi yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ekspresi yang terlihat memandang jauh di masa depan. Seperti mengkhawatirkan akan sesuatu yang buruk.

Contohnya perang.

"Ne Takehito." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada yang meraguan. Bersandar dengan mata yang menerawang kea rah lampu bagian tengah. Selarik senyum samar terukir di bibirnya.

Takehito mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Seketika Takehito tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Berteman bertahun-tahun dengan si kuning satu ini membuatnya hampir tahu segalanya tentang dia. Tentang ekspresinya, tentang sorotan matanya, tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Bahkan arti dari senyuman itu.

"kau mengkhawatirkannya 'kan?" Takehito mengikuti arah sorotan iris biru sapphire itu menuju arah lampu tengah ruangan bernuansa monoton itu.

Naruto melirikkan bola matanya ke Takehito. Kemudian senyumnya melebar memuji. "Heh, sepertinya kau sudah mengenal diriku terlalu jauh." Tap dalam sekejap senyum itu kembali memudar menjadi wajah datar. "Ya, kau benar." Nada barusan… nada barusan itu seperti… Angin musim dingin yang berhembus menusuk kulit.

Taekhito menggenggam erat, begitu erat papan alas di tangan kanannya hingga buku-buku tangannya kehilangan warna. Walau tak ada yang menyadari dia menggertakkan giginya diam-diam. Dibalik posisi berdirinya dia berpikir keras, sampai-sampai gear-gear di otaknya terasa berkarat. Sebuah proyek dimana 108 ekor _burung_ dilepaskan menuju dunia luar, untuk mengisi tujuan hidupnya, tempatnya berlindung, tempatnya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, tempatnya untuk mendapat kehangatan.

Dan alasan mereka untuk bertarung.

"Bukan kau saja, aku juga sama, khawatir akan bagaimana nantinya." Sorot matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada bualan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Setiap nafas yang dia hembukan seakan mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Hati yang gundah, hati yang menyesal, hati yang selalu khawatir.

Naruto melontarkan senyuman menyindir yang terukir di bibirnya. Karena tak mungkin Naruto tak tahu, siapa dan apa yang menjadi pangkal ketidak tenangan sahabatnya ini. "Pasti, si perempuan ungu menakutkan itu, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, kau masih ingat kan saat dia membelah kapal dengan berat puluhan ton."

Tapi respon Takehito adalah memukulkan alas kayu yang ia genggam itu. "Dia itu punya nama." Oh sepertinya Takehito kesal jika si _burung kecilnya_ itu di sebut dengan panggilan _perempuan ungu menakutkan_. Menurut Author sih, Naruto bicara berdasarkan realita.

Ya, itulah alasan Takehito untuk gundah setiap detiknya. _Seekor burung ungu_ yang ia temukan tersesat dalam kegelapan hati tanpa perasaan. Perlahan dia mulai menyembuhkannya perlahan hingga mampu berdiri, dan perlahan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya hingga bias terbang dan melihat indahnya langit biru. Tapi sepertinya kebaikan _tuannya_ tak bisa dia lupakan sehingga dia memutuskan berbalik dan membalas budi dengan menyerahkan seluruh sisa hidupnya untuk _tuannya_.

Asama Miya

Tawa renyah tersuara dari mulut Naruto. "Cinta kalian itu indah sekali, aku iri." Iri itu wajar di setiap manusia. Naruto iri karena sudah lama dia berdiri sendiri menghadapi semuanya. Sudah waktunya untuk mencari sandaran sekaligus tujuan untuk mengarungi dunia. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang mampu mengisi lubang menganga di hatinya. Berharap saja itu adalah _'belum'_ bukan _'tak akan ada'_.

Kekehan Takehito keluarkan untuk mebalas sindiran Naruto. "Kau ini, walaupun otakmu itu jenius tapi kau bego dalam hal perasaan." Takehito seenak jidatnya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto seperti ayah dan anak.

Naruto jelas tak terima "Singkirkan tanganmu itu, lagipula perasaan tak akan membuatmu tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik hampanya angkasa ruang." Naruto mengeluarkan pikiran ilmiahnya untuk mengelak tuduhan _menyakitkan_ yang dilayangkan atas namanya. Yah, sebenarnya bukannya payah tapi, lebih kearah sedang belajar dan mencari pengalaman percintaan. Tapi, sampai saat ini dia sama sekali tak punya teman cewek satu pun. Mau bagaimana lagi, tiap jam dia hanya berkutat di laboratorium bereksperimen ini dan itu, tiada kata henti untuknya.

"Apa kau ingat dengan kejadian waktu SMA dulu?" Ucapan Takehito barusan sepertinya mengungkit kejadian tak mengenakan yang melibatkan Naruto. Terbukti dengan keringat dingin perlahan mulai mengalir keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ekspresi pucat juga seakan mengungkapkan bahwa ingin sekali dia berteriak di ujung tebing.

"Ke-kejadian yang mana, selama SMA tak ada kejadian yang aneh!?" Naruto mencoba mengelak, tapi sayang sekali nada bicara Naruto juga menjadi gagap, hampir saja dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Karena selama ini kehidupan dia haya biasa saja.

Takehito menyeringai mengejek. Kemudian jari telunjuk dan jempol kanannya sudah ada di dagunya."Bagaimana kau melupakannya, apa kau tidak ingat di saat kau menembak ketua OSIS di depan pacarnya sendiri, aku sakit perut melihat kalian, apalagi saat mereka pamer mesra aku hampir terkencing-kencing karena tertawa" Takehito dengan santainya mengumbar aib Naruto sampai tak menyadari si empunya aib sudah jatuh tersungkur mencengkram dada kiri.

"Sial, aku meremehkanmu Takehito." Dengan nada yang agak ngak rela, kesal, sakit ati, baper, tercampur aduk di sebuah mangkok yang disembunyikan Naruto jauh di dalam hati mampu di bocorkan dengan satu kali tembakan yang langsung melesat ke lubuk hati.

Tapi senyuman aneh tiba-tiba muncul di bibir Naruto yang disusul dengan kikikan ala kakek sihir. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba roma-roma tak mengenakan hinggap di tengkuknya. Sensasinya berasa jalan-jalan di pekuburan pas malem jum'at kliwon. "Hn, obatmu habis ya?" Walau di saat seperti ini Takehito masih sempat melayangkan omongan tajam lagi menusuk.

Entah aura hitam yang mengelilingi Naruto yang menghalangi _jarum santet_ Takehito masuk ke hati atau dia yang sudah gila? Pasalnya dari tadi dia tak memberhentikan ataupun mempause tawa setannya. Perlahan kepalanya mendongak Takehito dan dia berhenti tertawa. "Kau berkata seolah hidupmu tanpa aib." Takehito menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya sendiri.

Seringai kini berpindah dari Takehito ke Naruto. "14 November, di saat kau masuk kegudang olahraga, kau melihat seorang gadis dan tiba tiba kau menerkamnya sampai dia menangis dan memohon ' _jangan perkosa aku'_ " Oh sepertinya Naruto berhasil menyamakan kedudukan menjadi 1-1.

Tubuh Takehito menegang seketika. Keringat dingin mengucur lebih deras dari Naruto tadi hampir membuat seluruh blazer hitamnya itu menole seperti orang salah bantal. "O-oy, aku itu tersandung, jadi jangan salahkan aku, tapi salahkan orang yang meletakkan kotak bola di tengah-tengah jalan!" Walau Takehito (kelihatannya) tidak berbohong tapi seringaian Naruto memojokkannya.

"Oh benarkah, apa sangking kataraknya matamu sehingga kau tak melihat ada kotak bola di sana!?"

Keringat dingin Takehito kini tergantikan dengan munculnya urat-urat kekesalan di dahi suami Asama Miya ini. "Apa maksudmu dengan mata katarak? Lagi pula apa-apaan 3 garis di pipimu itu, mau perang mas?" Sepertinya Takehito bukan satu-satunya yang kesal di sini. Omongan tadi bagai putung rokok di yang lempar ke hutan kemarau.

"Ha…? ini ada sejak aku lahir bung, memangnya kau tidak terima? Sono kelaut aja, laki-laki cantik."

"Rambo."

"Ubanan."

"Kucing garong."

"Suami tak sayang istri."

Ugh, itu sedikit menohok hati Takehito. Hati kecilnya memang tak bisa berbohong tentang perasaan. Sulit rasanya untuk menampik ataupun menyangkal perasaannya. Tapi sebenarnya dengan sandiwara pura-pura mati itu memang terlalu berlebihan. Jadi fifty : fifty. "Heh, sebelum menilai orang ngaca dulu, jones abadi."

Satu ungkapan di hati Naruto, hampir saja Naruto gagar otak. Karena untuk kedua kalinya kakinya harus terpeleset karena kaget dan kolaps dari kursinya. Dia harus tabah menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa dia masih jomblo. Iya jomblo, makhluk yang ngak punya pasangan hidup, makhluk yang setiap malam minggu nangis gigit guling, makhluk yang sering di bully, makhluk yang… udah ngak usah diteruskan. "Sialan kau Takehito."

Dan perlahan Naruto mulai mengakhiri aksi jatuh-jatuhannya dan mulai berdiri tegap. "Tapi, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman ah tidak, seringaian yang seorang ilmuan gila muncul di bibirnya. Dan seketika dia membalikkan badannya sambil mengibaskan jas labnya.

Takehito terkejut, benar-benar terkejut kali ini walau dia bisa memendamnya dalam-dalam di wajah rupawannya. Tapi dia tahu, benar-benar tahu jika senyum itu muncul hanya satu pertanda.

Dia berhasil melampaui batasan seorang ilmuan.

Indra pendengaran Takehito mendengar sebuah suara seperti mesin berjalan di belakangnya. Sontak dia menoleh ke belakang sekaligus mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dengan kedua matanya dia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, 3 buah tabung kaca besar berisi cairan hijau dan seorang manusia.

Takehito melebarkan matanya, kali ini dia benar-benar terkejut, sangat terkejut sehingga jantungnya berdetak keras dan ingin melompat keluar. "Jangan-jangan…"

Seringai Naruto melebar. "Ya, benar, mereka adalah hasil kerja kerasku, mereka adalah impianku, mereka adalah ciptaanku dan akhirnya yang kurencanakan telah selesai 100%, untuk melampaui batasan seorang manusia..."

"…Biar kuperkenalkan padamu, mereka adalah…"

"…Humanoid."

 ** _Flashback End_**

Senyum simpul keluar dari bibir Takehito yang kini tengah berdiri di sebuah air mancur di taman kota Roma, Italia. Karena sungguh dia tak menyangka, jika sahabatnya itu telah mendahuluinya sejak lama. Dia telah merencanakan sebuah penemuan besar yang tak ketahui hal layak. Dan dia yakin tujuannya si kuning itu pasti hanyalah satu…

Melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

Takehito meminum softdrink yang dia beli beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan melepaskan nafas kelegaan dari paru-parunya. DIa lega karena sekali lagi garis depan mereka semakin kuat, jadi dia bisa sedikit tenang karena dia tahu betul, sangat tahu apa yang menanti di depan mereka.

Dunia itu kejam.

Maka siapa yang kuat dia akan berdiri dan siapa yang lemah dia akan tersingkir ,seperti matahari dan bayangan kodrat dunia yang tak akan bisa dicegah. Siapa yang bersembunyi dan licik dia akan meraih puncak, siapa yang serakah dia akan hancur, dan siapa yang sombong dia akan binasa.

Karena itu sungguh dia bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Naruto. Walau konyol terkadang tapi iris biru sapphire itu bisa berubah menjadi laut dalam yang meneggelamkan siapa saja yang bermain-main dengannya atau juga langit biru cerah yang melindungi semuanya. Dia itu kuat, karena sudah banyak sekali hal yang dia lalui. Sedih, marah, tangis, tawa dan juga kehilangan semua itu terselubung di balik hitamnya pupil.

Dan itu juga yang membuatnya punya sisi gelap.

*Tit Tit* *Tit Tit*

Alarm jam tangan putihnya itu berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu yang tadi dia nantikan sudah tiba. Dia kahiri acara duduk santainya, sembari tetap membawa softdrink di tangannya dia berdiri menatap langit kota Roma. Kedua matanya memejam tenang, membiarkan sang angin menerpa kulitnya.

Selagi bisa dia ingin menikmati angin damai ini lebih lama lagi. Tapi sayang sekali, dunia ini tak sedamai kelihatannya. Dibalik gelapnya malam tersimpan rahasia yang begitu besar, sebuah kegelapan nyata yang membayangi manusia. Kebaikan itu seperti cahaya dan keburukan diibaraatkan bayangan, tapi di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna, di mana ada cahaya di situ sudah pasti ada bayangan.

DIa tak bisa terus begini.

Takehito berhenti menikmati angin, dia membuka matanya dan memandang lurus hijaunya dedaunan taman. Senyum simpul untuk sekian kalinya muncul di bibirnya. "Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk menyempurnakan _'Joker'_ milikku."

-Line-

Kage x Hikari

-Line-

"Jadi Naruto-san kau ingin menyewa kamar di sini?" Dengan posisi duduk seiza dan senyum yang manis Miya mempertanyakan balik pernyataan yang beberapa waktu tadi dimiliki Naruto.

Asama Miya, tuan rumah sekaligus pemilik dari Villa Izumo yang berdiri kokoh di kota Shintou Teitou. Villa yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu ini diprakarsai oleh Asama Takehito Suami Miya dengan sedikit memaksa _si orang gagal_ itu untuk memberi bantuannya sedikit.

"Y-ya, karena berbagai alasan aku memilih tinggal di sini." Dan Naruto juga duduk dengan posisi sama yaitu seiza di atas bantal kaki berwarna hijau tua. Tapi Naruto masih memakai pakaian yang sama yaitu sebuah jas lab berwarna putih dengan dalaman baju hitam dengan pusaran oranye di tengah-tengah, entah dianya yang tidak mandi atau dia punya banyak baju yang sama di kopernya.

Lain di mulut lain di hati, sebenarnya di hati kecil Naruto dia tak ingin tinggal di sini. Karena menurutnya tinggal di sii sama saja dengan masuk kelubang buaya. Si Iblis ungu dari utara, satu-satunya penyebab yang menyebabkan wilayah utara Shinto Teito tak memiliki penguasa seperti wilayah selatan, barat ataupun timur. Dan si _Iblis_ itu sekarang itu di hadapannya. Walau topeng milik Takehito lebih menyeramkan.

Dan Naruto merasa sweetdrop saat melihat sekumpulan bunga yang di masukkkan ke dalam pot biru muda, dupa dan lain lain terletak di meja di samping kanannya. Tapi yang membuatnya _sweet drop_ adalah terpampang foto Takehito dengan sangat jelas di sana. Ingin sekali dia berteriak _'suamimu itu masih hidup lho, jadi ntar hantam dia pake meja pas ketemu karena kemana aja dia selama ini.'_ Tapi mengingat Takehito itu mainya lempar computer jadi dia memilih diam seribu bahasa.

Sebenarnya dia juga ingin sekali menyantet teman ubanannya satu itu, karena dengan topeng iblis yang besar ralat **_sangat besar_** dan **_sangat menakutkan_** , dan dengan paksaan kecil (Besar) Takehito menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di Villa Iumo. Dan saat Naruto bertanya _kenapa?_ si ubanan itu tersenyum (yang kelihatanya) polos. Dan dengan ngak enaknya dia melontarkan ucap-ucapan nylekit _DIsana lokasi strategis untuk mendapatkan sekirei_. Emangnya dia itu sangking jomblonya hingga mau menyayapi sekirei dengan paksa gitu!?

Emang kenyataan sih.

"Maaf tapi-"

"Tadaima!" Sebelum Miya melayangkan penolakannya, suara keras nan bersemangat memotong ucapannya. Seorang ah tidak dua orang… ah tidak… satu… dua… tiga… empat… tepatnya 5 orang beridri di sana. 3 orang perempuan berambut hitam, merah, dan hitam si pemilik suara, 1 orang anak perempuan berambut cream dan seorang lagi laki-laki berambut hitam. Tapi tampilan baju mereka yang memperlihatkan yah… berhubung Author sudah tobat (katanya) jadi kita kurangi hal semacam ini, lusuh, kotor, dan kumuh memnampakan bahwa mereka telah menghadapi pertemperan yang panjang.

Naruto masih menghadap ke depan agak menunduk, tapi iris birunya melirik tajam kearah mereka dan Miya yang tengah mengurus mereka satu persatu. Kini di benak Naruto hanyalah satu pemikiran _'Sudah dimulai ya?, si kacamata gila itu benar-benar sudah gila!'_

"Ah Uzumaki-san, maaf saya tinggal sebentar." Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Miya menunjukkan tata kramanya. Sembari dia bergegas mengambil kotak obat.

"Ah, ya silahkan." Sembari tersenyum Naruto menyuarakan ketidak beratannya. Sebagai seorang tamu dia tak boeh terlalu merepotkan sang tuang rumah.

Rukun itu enak.

"Musubi-san aku obati lukamu di kamarku, kita kedatangan tamu."

"Ha'I Oya-san." Seperti biasa nada bersemangat itu tak pernah hilang dari Musubi.

"Kuu-chan dan Matsu-san juga."

"Ha'I"

"Tsukiumi-san juga."

"Aku akan menyusul, Oya-dono."

Senyum simpul muncul di bibirnya, d balik permainan _keji_ ini dia masih bersyukur bisa mendnegar canda dan tawa gembira terlontar dari mulut para Sekirei. Setidaknya mereka bisa menikmati waktu-waktu bersama ashikabinya, tawa, senang, duka, sedih sema itu juga membuatnya tak mampu menahan senyum melihat cinta tulus mereka.

Walau hanya ada satu yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Tapi Tsukiumi, sekirei dengan rambut pirang ini menyadari sejak tadi Miya tidaklah di sini sendirian. Penglihatannya menangkap seseorang dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya sedang duduk menyesap tehnya. Tapi entah sensasi timbul di badannya dan dirinya merasa tak asing dengannya. "Oya-dono siapa di-"

Belum sempat Tsukiumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban kenapa sensasi aneh timbul di badannya, ini dikarenakan… "Ka-kau…" Tsukiumi gemetaran seperti melihat hantu di hadapannya, dia menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang menoleh ke arah dirinya.

"Ah, Tsukiumi-kun ya, lama tak bertemu ya." Naruto memberikan salam dan senyum polos sembari melambaikan tangannya. DIa hiraukan Tsukiumi yang sedang menatapnya dengan gemetar dan ketakutan. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto sungguh tahu, sangat amat sungguh mengerti mengapa reaksi Tsukiumi sampai seperti melihat shinigami di depan matanya.

Dan sesuai prediksi Tsukiumi lari bak pelaku yang gerebek polisi menuju ke sisi lain Villa Izumo. Sedangkan Minato hanya menatapi cengo peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Minato sungguh merasa _tercengokan_ (?) atas kejadian barusan. DIa menatap arah lorong Tsukiumi berlari kemudian Naruto yang dengan polosnya menyeruput teh di cangkir. Suasana hening sesaat sampai Miya datang.

"Ara, Tsukiumi-san tadi kenapa?" Tak ada respon dari mereka kecuali Minato bersamaan menatap Naruto dengan kegiatan yang masih sama saja menyeruput secangkir teh. Tapi kali ini dia menyadari banyak mata yang menatap dirinya, dan kemudian dia melontarkan tatapan yang mengatakan _'apa?'_

Tapi tiba tiba Minato terduduk tersungkur memegangi lengan kirinya. Dari ekspresinya bisa di tebak dia kesakitan.

Naruto menghela nafas. Kemudian dia berdiri berjalan menghampiri Minato yang masih memegangi tangannya. Naruto berjongkok. "Coba gerakan jempolmu!" Sembari mengambil sebuah perban di sana.

Minato mencoba mengeser sendi putar yang terdapat di ruas jari jempolnya. Tapi anehnya, Minato menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dan menyipitkan matanya tanda ada yang salah dengan tangannya. Naruto memasang ekspresi _'sudah-ku-duga'_ dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Miya yang memandangi mereka berdua dengan khawatir. "Etoo, Asama-san bisakah kau ambilkan sehelai kain?"

Miya yang tersadar karena permintaan Naruto, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." dengan agak cepat Miya menuju sisi lain Villa.

Naruto masih menopang tangan kiri Minato dengan tangan kanannya. Nruto mulai _menginspeksi_ Minato dari bagian bawah sampai ke atas. Otak Naruto yang agak lemot itu kini bisa melihat fenomena yang hampir saja membuatnya mundur ke sudut ruangan, mata kirinya berkedut. _'Entah kenapa tapi wajahnya dia mirip Minaka.'_

Tak mau ambil pusing dia mengacuhkan apa yang baru saja terbesit di ingatannya. Tapi menampik yang lain muncul yang baru, entah dia pikun karena mabuk pesawat terbang atau banyak pikiran tapi barus saja sadar dia belum memberitahu namanya. "Ah, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto Yoroshiku na."

Minato sepertinya juga lupa. "A-ah Namaku Sahashi Minato, yoroshiku Uzumaki-san." Akhirnya Naruto mengerti kenapa orang di hadapannya ini mirip dengan si kacamata gila satu itu. _'Sahashi ya?'_ pikir Naruto.

"Ini Naruto-san." Jantung Naruto hampir meloncat keluar saat sudah melihat Miya berdiri di dampingnya dengan menyodorkan kain putih kepadanya. Entah kewaspadaannya yang mulai tumpul kurang di asah atau hawa keberadaan Miya memang seperti hantu beneran.

"A-ah arigatou Asama-san." Dia balut tangan Kiri Minato dengan perban yang tadi sempat dia ambil di kotak P3K berwarna hijau. Sekarang gililiran kain putih itu dia ikatkan di pundak Minato sebagai penopang tangan kirinya.

"Tulang hastamu retak,berhati-hatilah, karena posisi tulang hasta itu di bawah tulang pengumpil jadi jangan letakkan tanganmu di atas meja itu akan memperlambat penyembuhan, tapi jika terpaksa atau pundakmu capek berilah bantalan atau benda lunak, dan jangan mandikan tanganmu dengan air dingin itu akan membuat urat-uratmu tegang, ini hanya pertolongan sementara nanti siang bawalah ke dokter." Seperti seorang dokter di ruang prakteknya, Naruto mengocehkan berbagai hal, dan itu hanya diangguki oleh Minato.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau ini habis kecelakaan atau bagaimana, dengan luka separah ini?" Entah Naruto sadari atau tidak sebenarnya dia menanyakan hal yang tabu di sana. Karena proyek sekirei adalah rahasia dan tak boleh siapapun membocorkannya atau MBI akan bertindak menghapus jejak.

Tatapan Minato mulai mengalihkan arah penglihatannya sembari mencari alasan yang pass untuk menimbun hal ini agar tak bocor ke yang lain seperti Naruto yang notabenenya _orang biasa_. "Y-yah, tadi aku terjebak kebakaran."

Sweetdrop tak terhindarkan lagi bagi Naruto. Mendengar alasan konyol yang dilontarkan Minato untuk mengelak dan menyembunyikan kenyataan. Tapi sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi kepada yang benar-benar dia khawatirkan telah terjadi. Perang dimana mempertahankan cinta mereka terhadap ashikabi mereka dan terus bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan di mana para ashikabi mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama ini dia cintai telah pergi.

Namanya juga permainan.

Apalagi permainan RPG pertempuran untuk mendapatkan equipment atau kehormatan. Diantara 10 orang pemain pasti ada 1 pemenang dan yang 9 lainnya adalah pecundang tak berarti. Jika menyesal, sesali diri sendiri yang begitu lemah. Tekad dan perasaan di permainkan di sini maka itulah yang membuat Naruto membenci ini.

Minaka telah bermain-main dengan hal yang salah, perasaan dan tekad adalah sesuatu yang timbul di hati seseorang dan membutuhkan proses dan waktu yang tak sebentar. Butuh pengalaman, kepercayaan dan cinta yang membentuk komponen-komponen di dalamnya. Dan di saat semua itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hati…

Percayalah rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau itu Ashikabi 'kan." Dengan nada yang sangat santai Naruto mengucapkan hal yang mampu mengejutkan Ashikabi berambut hitam ini sehingga nyaris saja kedua bola mata Minato melompat keluar dari rongga-rongganya setelah mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang beberapa menit baru saja dia kenal.

"Ara, Uzumaki-san tahu tentang proyek sekirei." Bukannya Minato yang menjawab malah Miya yang mengeluarkan suara di barengi senyum ramah biasanya. Miya sebenarnya cukup terkejut, tapi jangan remehkan kemampuannya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan, karena kebanyakan orang pintar di dunia mempunyai skill yang sama.

Naruto menggaruk rambut belakangnya dengan senyum gugup. "Yah, dulu aku bekerja di sana, menyesuaikan beberapa Sekirei dan pembina pasukan pertahanan." Walau nadanya sedikit terbata dan sangat terkesan berhati-hati tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Alasan miya menyuarakan penolakannya tadi itu ada hubungannya dengan proyek Sekirei. "Tsukiumi salah satu sekirei yang ku sesuaikan…"

Minato yang kembali mengingat reaksi Tsukiumi yang melihat Naruto seperti melihat Shinigami duduk di hadapannya, keluar setitik keringat dingin di keningnya. "Tapi kenapa Tsukiumi-san bisa menjadi ketakutan seperti tadi, Uzumaki-san?" kembali Miya mengambil peran sebagai penanya (pengintrogasi).

Naruto memasang muka senyum misterius. "Banyak yang terjadi…"

Minato sweetdrop.

"Jadi Asama-san, bisakah aku tinggal di sini?" Naruto mengungkit kembali maksud kedatangannya ke Villla Izumo.

Wajah Miya terlihat mempertimbangkan., itu sangat jelas tampak di wajahnya. Dia meletakkan jari jemari lentik itu di depan mukutnya. Sebenarnya Miya adalah pemilik Villa yang suka jika penghuni di sini semakin banyak, karena jika begitu Villa yang dulu sunyi kini akan semaki ramai. Tapi sebenarnya ada satu masalah dengan Naruto…

Dia orang MBI

Baik dia memang sudah keluar dari sana, tapi itu tak bisa sama sekali menutup kemungkinan dia berniat jahat di wilayah utara. Karena walau sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, sulit untuk Miya bersandar kepada orang-orang MBI dan mempercayainya, tentu suaminya adalah pengecualian. Karena dia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, merasakan dengan hatinya, mendengar dengan telinganya semua yang di berikan Takehito untuknya.

Tapi pemikiranMiya beralih ke topicklain, apakah Naruto sama dengan suaminya ataukah sangat bertolak belakang seperti Minaka? Hatinya dilema antara haruskah dia mempercayai, atau mewaspadainya. Tapi kemudian dia bergeleng kuat mencoba menampik pemikiran negative tadi.

Lagipula semua yang di sini adalah keluarga.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san kau diterima di sini." Akhirnya, Naruto membuangnafas lega, paling tidak dia tidak akan menghadapi topeng iblis yang tingginya hampir 2 meter.

"Tapi…" Miya tiba-tiba menodongkan pedangnya yang sudahtak terbungkus sarungnya ke hadapan Naruto yang duduk bersila di lantai. "Jika kau berniat jahat di sini, aku sendiri yang akan membereskanmu." Sebuah peringatan kekuasaan dari penguasa kepada orang baru untuk tak meremehkan sang penguasa.

Bukannya rasa takut atau keringat dingin yang keluar malah senyuman tenang dari si pirang ini. "Jika aku melakukannya, kau boleh membunuhku." Langkah pertama bersekutu, bangun kepercayaan. Dengan kepercayaan dan ikatan itu akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Termasuk jika ingin menusuk dari belakang.

Miya bisa sedikit membuang kegundahan hatinya. Karena saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata barusan Miya tak menemukan sedikitpun dari mata biru sapphire bak langit di kala cerah. "Baiklah, Uzumaki-san aku akan ambilkan kunci kamarmu." Miya kembali permisi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Minato dan Naruto berdua di ruang tamu.

Tapi tak sempat satu menit berlalu, Naruto juga beranjak dari posisi duduknya hingga berdiri tegak. "Aku juga permisi aku ingin lihat-lihat sebentar." Sembari menguap dan meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas Naruto menuj pintu depan yang langsung tersambung dengan halaman.

"Em… Uzumaki-san.."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di saat mendengar suara Minato di antara kicauan burung pagi hari. "Ada apa?"

"Arigatou."

Naruto memasangekspresi heran, haruskah orang di depannya ini berterima kasih atas perban dank ain tadi. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum simpul tak terlalu lebar dan juga tak terlalu redup, karena dulu dia juga pernah menjumpai yang seperti ini.

Ya, dahulu kala.

"Bukan apa-apa." Naruto kemudian melanjutkan melangkah di atas lantai kayu menuju halaman hijau yang di sinari mentari pagi.

-Line-

Kokoro

-Line-

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar memandang luas kota Shinto Teito, iris biru sebiru lautan itu memantulkan cahaya matahari bagai perairan yang tenang. Tapi jika kau menyelami lebih dalam kau bisa mendapati hati yang lembut, baik dan sebuah tekad yang kuat.

*Drrt* *Drrt* *Drrt*

Ponsel oranye di kantong jas labnya bersering. Menandakan bahwa seseorang memangilnya dari sisi lain dunia. Dia menghela nafas. "Si ubanan itu menganggu saja." Dengan terpaksa dia merogoh kantong jasnya dan mengambil ponsel oranye itu.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"…"

"Sejauh ini aku belum tahu, hey aku kan baru saja sampai."

"..."

"Tenang saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Tentu aku yakin, kau hanya terlalu khawatir, serahkan saja padaku."

"…"

"Baiklah, Baiklah kau memang benar aku akan sungguh-sungguh."

"…"

"Hey, aku bukan tipe orang yang menyayapi sekirei dengan paksa."

"…"

"Kan masih ada cara lain."

"…"

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada yang bereaksi padaku."

"…"

"Oh Benarkah? Tapi memang benar…" Naruto memandang langit pagi hari yang cerah, melihat sendiri awan yang bergerak dengan bebas tanpa sebuah tombok yang menghalangi, mengikuti alur angin yang berhembus menggelitik kulit.

"…108 ekor burung yang di lepaskan ditakdirkan untuk mencari sang tuan, si gila itu memang sudah melebihi batas."

"…"

"Ya, ini sudah bagian dari sumpah, Takehito."

Dan sesaat setelah dia mengucapkan nama sang penelpon dia menekan tombol merah di ponselnya. Dan di saat dia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantongnya angin besar tiba-tiba terhembus kepadanya. Rambut pirangnya seketika berkibar tertiup angin. Tapi tak sekali-kali dia menutup matanya ataupun berkedip karenanya. Dia seperti…

Seorang ksatria

"Sesuatu yang besar ya? Aku dan pedangku sudah siap kapan saja."

Tapi entah terlalu menikmati angin sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari seseorang mendengar percakapannya sejak tadi. Seorang wanita berambut ungu bersembunyi di balik dinding kayu. Terkejut dan gemetar tersirat di wajah cantiknya. Badannya gemetar entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi yang pasti sebuah fakta mengejutkan telah di dengar olehnya.

 _'Barusan dia bilang… Takehito?'_

-Line-

MInaka membuka matanya. Seorang pria berdiri di atas menara jam yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah kota Teito yang kini di bawah penguasaan MBI. Sebuah arena pertarungan untuk sekian sekirei bertarung menghadapi takdir. Bertarung untuk mendapatkan hak bersama selamanya.

Dan si kacamata gila ini otak dari semuanya.

Kuulangi Minaka membuka matanya, hingga terblalak. Karena dadanya sedikit merasakan sesasi aneh. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat seakan sebuah bahaya datang mendekat. Adrenalinnya terpacu seakan berjalan di atas seutas tali di atas air terjun Niagara.

Senyum seringai lebar tercetak di wajahnya. Seringai yang sampai-sampai bisa membuat seorang anak kecil menangis ketakutan. Sesuatu yang seru akan terjadi.

"Kiiroi-kun ya?" Sambil bergumam tak jelas dia menatap wilayah utara. Tepatnya sebuah Villa penginapan yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu. Dan markas Dari _Hannya_ dari utara.

MInaka membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Tak kusangka dia akan datang kesini." Kemudian dia mendongak melihat awan pagi yang bergerak dengan bebas mengikuti alur angin.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengangkat senapan lagi, jika tak ingin semua ini hancur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Akhirnya setelah sekan lama saya mencari ide dan memantapkan diri saya memberanikan diri untuk membuat fic Naruto x Sekirei. Bagaimana? Absurb? Aneh? Tidak serukah? Untuk masalah itu ini baru prologue chapter 1 nanti Insya Allah saya akan menulis dengan 5000 Word dan menambah scene. Sebenarnya ide ini sudah saya pendam cukup lama sekitar 3 bulan dan dengan pertimbangan yang matang saya akhirnya mulai menulis dengan gaya penulisan saya yang lama.**

 **Tujuan? Sebenarnya tidak muluk-muluk. Saya membuat ini untuk tujuan biasa, mendapat Favourite, Follow dan RIvew tak ada gunanya saya menutup-nutupi. Ini juga karena tantangan salah satu teman saya.**

 **Alur? Untuk alur sendiri saya akan menyesuaikan dengan mood, saran pembaca dan ide. Karena saya sering buntu ide, dan menurut saya cerita yang direncanakan runtut dari awal itu akan sediit susah untuk membengkokan alurnya. Jadi jujur saya masih belum tahu kedepannya akan seperti apa. Jadi jika ada saran jangan segan-segan meriview.**

 **Pairing? Untuk pairing sebenarnya bukan rahasia seperti yang tercetak di atas saya membuat fic ini untuk mendapat favourite, follow dan riview jadi saya ingin saran dari anda semua. Jika kalian ingin Naruto mendapatkan sekirei yang ini, silahkan sebutkan nama dan alasan kenapa anda memilihnya. Alasan bebas karena bagaimanapun saya menghargai pendapat kalian.**

 **Update? Itu akan tidak menentu selain karena kesibukkan dunia nyata juga karena kecepatan mengetik saya dan ide yang selalu berubah-ubah. Jadi sering sekali saya menghapus 1 scene dan menggantinya dengan scene yang lain karena merasa tidak srek dengan yang satu itu. Jadi saya mohon maaf.**

 **Sekian dari saya jika ada yang tidak srek atau ingin ditanyakan silahkan tulis di kolom rivew. Insya Allah saya akan jawab di chapter selanjutnya dan PM.**

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 1

Reruntuhan mulai berjatuhan ditarik gravitasi dari langit-langit gua. Salah satu pertanda sebentar lagi gua ini akan di hapuskan dari peta. Stalaktit dan stalakmit indah nan mempesona akan menjadi pecahan batuan tak berharga. Dan gema menakjubkan dari suara-suara yang dipantulkan kini kan lebur bersama kenangan. Dan kelelawar-kelelawar yang tidur bergelantungan di atas gua telah pergi entah kemana.

Tapi lain kelelawar lain pula dengan kedua pemuda ini. Satu berambut kuning satunya lagi berambut putih sedang berlari semakin ke dalam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tapi sepertinya mereka berniat terkubur di sini. Karena sedikitpun mereka tak memelankan kecepatannya dan terus menuju bagian terdalam.

"Awas Naruto!" Sebuah teriakan peringatan di teriakkan tanpa ragu oleh si rambut putih. Menginstruksi kepada temannya bahwa salah satu bebatuan goa tengah mengincar nyawanya.

SI rambut kuning seketika mendongak ke atas. Dan tanpa diragukan lagi sebuah batu besar dari langit-langit tengah tertarik gravitasi. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan nyawanya di sini, dia langsung menghindar dari sana. Batu itu kemudian menghantam tanah dengan keras dan retakan jaring laba-laba terbentuk. Naruto mengatur nafasnya sembari menyeka keringatnya. "Arigatou na, Takehito."

Tapi Takehito malah membalas menarik tangannya terus berlari. "Terima kasihnya nanti saja, terus berlari kalau kau tak mau salah satu batu ini menjadi nisan kuburanmu."

Dan pelarian mereka membuahkan hasil di ujung pandangan mereka bisa melihat sesuatu yang terang benderang seolah cahaya lampu ada di depan sana. "Di sana ada cahaya!" Takehito menunjuk objek yang dia temukan guna membaginya dengan Naruto.

Naruto seketika juga mempercepat larinya mengetahui tujuan mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tapi sayang sekali sebuah batu tajam terjatuh di atas mereka. Seolah memberitahu jika perjalanan mereka akan terhenti sampai di sini.

Tapi sungguh mereka tak ingin itu terjadi, karena dia tak bisa membiarkan Minaka melampaui batas. Mempermainkan cinta dan kasih sayang seperti ini. Di saat mereka tahu penemuan 108 Sekirei di pulau Kamikura akan dipergunakan untuk apa, mereka dibuat geram. Sesungguhnya tujuan mereka mulia, salahkah jika mereka mengharap sebuah keajaiban?

Tuhan tak pernah tidur, keajaiban datang. Sebuah pelindung transparan berwarna hijau toska melindungi mereka dan menghancurkan batu yang nyaris mencabut nyawa mereka. Iris mereka masing-masing terbelalak tak percaya. Melihat sesuatu yang tak ilmiah di depan mata kepala sendiri. Sekilas mereka merasa sedang bermimpi.

"O-oy Takehito ini apa?" Naruto bertanya kepada Takehito yang juga terkejut karena tiba-tiba sebuah bola berwarna hijau toska transparan membungkus mereka.

"E-entahlah, ini mungkin semacam gelombang penghancur yang membentuk lingkaran." Takehito pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena bagi seorang ilmuan yang selalu menganggap sihir itu mustahil dan selalu berpikir ilmiah dengan bukti yang nyata, melihat sesuatu yang tak masuk akal untuk pertama kali.

Ini menakjubkan

Setidaknya membuktikan bahwa dunia impian yang mereka imajinasikan saat anak-anak tidak sepenuhnya suatu bualan belaka. Tapi tiba-tiba lingkaran itu bergerak melayang menyusuri goa, batu terus berjatuhan tetapi pelindung itu terus melindungi mereka seperti plastik terhadap air bahkan setitik debupun tak mengenai mereka. Pelindung itu terus membawa mereka ke sumber cahaya yang mereka tuju.

Dan mereka semua tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya di saat melihat apa yang ada di balik cahaya itu. Mata mereka terbelalak sungguh sangat sangat terbelalak hingga terasa hampir kedua bola mata itu meloncat keluar. Ekspresi mereka saat ini seperti seorang manusia fana yang ditunjukkan isi dari neraka.

Karena di hadapan mereka…

Terdapat sesuatu yang mengerikan…

Karena di tempat mereka saat ini berada sebuah kehampaan mutlak berwarna putih tak ada apapun di sana kecuali objek yang mereka sebutkan tadi benar-benar hampa seperti kertas kosong yang belum digores dengan tinta. Terdapat sebuah penghalang yang sama berwarna hijau toska seperti yang menyelimuti mereka hingga saat ini, hanya kali ini berbentuk kubus yang sangat besar.

Apakah itu yang membuat mereka terkejut?

Bukan…

Tapi, sesuatu yang terdapat di dalam penghalang kubus itu.

Dan di sana adalah…

Adalah…

 **Dream End**

Naruto membuka matanya seketika. Nafas pemilik iris biru sapphire itu tak beraturan seolah telah lari ratusan meter. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya hingga membasahi bajunya. Badannya gemetar seakan mengatakan mimpi tadi adalah sebuah mimpi buruk dan…

…Sebuah kenyataan

Perlahan dia mencoba mendudukan dirinya di atas futon yang tadi malam dia gelar sebagai alas tidur. Tangan kanannya menyangga kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Pikirannya sungguh kacau balau mengingat mimpi yang memang sebuah kenyataan.

Ya, memang sebuah kenyataan.

Tapi sesuatu mengganjal di pikiran Nauto. Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan sebuah petunjuk yang besar tapi itu serasa menghilang begitu saja dari ingatan. Seperti dia merasa kenangan tentang hal itu sengaja di hapus. Tapi, keyakinan tak bisa dihilangkan dari hatinya, bahwa kekuatan yang mereka miliki sekarang muncul setelah peristiwa itu.

 _'Apa ini kesengajaan? Tapi untuk apa.'_ Oh sial pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa dikendalikan, dia memaksa memutar kembali roll roll ingatan yang sudah usang dan berdebu, tapi percuma sekeras apapun dia berfikir dia tak bisa menyusun kumpulan puzzle yang terpecah belah hingga molekul terkecil, disaat dia melihat kilas balik waktu itu…

Kosong.

"Ano… Uzumaki-san." Sebuah suara yang dia kenali mengintrupsinya untuk menghentikan segala kegiatan pemikiran kilas masa lalu. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya karena di balik pembatas transparan dia bisa melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki berdiri di sana.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada ramah walaupun sama sekali tak beranjak dari fuutonnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap." Sejenak Naruto berpikir, sarapan? Maksudnya sarapan di satu meja dan saling bercengkrama? Sepertinya Takehito tak pernah main-main jika sudah mengajarkan hal yang seperti ini. Karena maklum, selama di Roma mereka selalu makan di ruang kerja masing-masing, jadi ini bisa di bilang…

Pertama kali.

Sepertinya mengasyikkan.

"Ya, nanti aku akan menyusul" Puas dengan jawaban Naruto si pemilik bayangan sudah pergi menuju ke tampat yang Naruto duga adalah dapur atau meja makan. Senyum simpul mengembang di bibir Naruto, suasana di penginapan ini begitu damai sehingga menghirup udara di sini serasa sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi kemudian dia melirik ke arah sebuah benda panjang, ramping dan lurus yang di selimuti dengan kain hitam dan diikat supaya tak terlepas. Sepertinya Naruto tak boleh lupa akan tujuannya kemari untuk apa, Proyek Sekirei, Cinta, Ashikabi, si kacamata gila dan…

Mimpinya.

Tapi apa salahnya bersantai sejenak?

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto dan Sekirei bukan punya saya tapi fic ini murni punya saya dengan beberapa karya sebagai inspirasi.**

 **.**

 **Duo Yuusha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Sang Pemandu**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem (07. Akitsu,?,?,?,?), Takehito x Miya**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Romance,**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo(s)(mungkin), bahasa non baku (beberapa), penulisan agak gaje, karakter agak OOC, OC,**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Burung yang tersesat.**

 **.**

Ramai.

Kesan pertama Naruto ketika menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan di Villa Izumo ini. Keramaian yang biasa terjadi di sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Dimana semuanya bersuka cita melepas penat, menceritakan pengalaman dan bersendau gurau. Duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja dan mengeluarkan aura bahagia. Tanpa sadar senyum mengembang di bibirnya dikarenakan suasana yang mengenakan ini.

Orang yang menyadari pertama kali bahwa Naruto sudah berdiri di sana adalah Miya. "Ah, Uzumaki-san silahkan duduk jangan terus berdiri di sana." Karena izin dari sang empunya rumah, menunjukan etika sebagai penghuni yang masih baru Naruto berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Miya.

Dan orang yang pertama paling heboh adalah Tsukiumi. Wajahnya mulai memucat karena ditinggalkan oleh darah yang mengalir ke bagian bawah tubuh. Dan dengan gemetaran yang jelas sekali terlihat dia menunjuk Naruto yang sudah duduk anteng bersila. "O-oya-dono ke-kenapa dia ada disini?" dia menunjukkan wajah tsunderenya tapi sayang itu sepucat keramik.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar tapi entah itu dianggap ancaman serius oleh Tsukiumi. "Ah, Tsukiumi-kun kita bertemu lagi ya." Dan dengan mempertahankan seyuman yang tadi tapi kini sedikit berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Dan reaksi mereka berdua membuat hampir semua orang sweetdrop kecuali MIya yang malah memasang senyum yang tak bisa di tebak

Oh ini pertanda buruk.

Sebuah topeng ungu besar muncul di belakang Miya disertai senyum seorang pemilik peginapan yang **_ramah_**. "Tsukiumi-san bukannya tidak sopan memperlakukan penghuni baru seperti itu." Entah pencitraan atau jaim yang jelas Miya mengucapkan kalimat _ramah_ dengan nada yang amat _lembut_ tapi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan topeng iblis yang melayang di belakang

Tsukiumi terkejut, sangat terkejut. Bukan karena topeng yang melayang-layang perwujudan aura Miya yang tengah memasang senyum _baik_ di sebrang posisi Tsukiumi. Tapi kata-kata yang menandakan bahwa dia harus bertatap muka dengan orang ini berkali-kali setiap hari. Jika tak terbiasa ini buruk bagi jantungnya.

Sayangi jantung anda.

Lupakan yang barusan, itu hanya slogan Author yang korban iklan. Ya sebuah rentetan kata yang diucapkan oleh Miya baru beberapa detik yang lalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

 _"Tsukiumi-san bukannya tidak sopan memperlakukan penghuni baru seperti itu."_

 _"…Penghuni baru…"_

 _Penghuni…_

 _…Baru._

 _Penghuni Baru_.

"Eeeeh…." Sebuah teriakan tanda keterkejutan dilontarkan Tsukiumi yang mampu di dengar hingga ke tetangga dan membuat burung-burung yang bertengger terbang menjauh. "Peng-penghuni ba-" Sebelum Tsukiumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia sudah pingsan ambruk kebelakang dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat dan dengan roh yang hampir menyebrang kea lam baka. Dan para penghuni juga tambah sweetdrop stadium 4.

"Baik semua hentikan sebentar acara makan-makan kalian kita kedatangan penghuni baru,Uzumaki-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Miya mempersilahkan si ilmuan jenius bermarga Uzumaki ini meperkenalkan namanya setelah kejadian absurb barusan.

Naruto tanpa rasa gugup berdiri. "Salam kenal, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto saya penghuni baru di sini _yoroshiku onegaisimasu_." Walau sudah lama di Roma tidak membuatnya dia melupakan tata krama di tanah kelahirannya ini, Jepang.

"Ah, salam kenal Naruto-san, namaku Musubi nomor 88 sekireinya Minato-san yoroshiku onegaisimasu." Sepertinya Musubi menyambut penghuni baru bersurai kuning ini dengan nada ceria yang biasanya. Sepertinya si sekirai pertama Sahashi Minato ini tanpa ragu menyebutkan identitasnya sebagai sekirei. Beruntung bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu ilmuan yang mengetahui hampir seluk beluk dari proyek-S.

Tapi reaksi Naruto yang sudah duduk kembali adalah menaikkan kedua alisnya. Karena dia menangkap sesuatu yang familiar dari sekirei berdada besar ini. Sudut bibirnya di tarik sedikit ke atas. Sangat samar sehingga tak seorangpun yang menyadari hal itu. Satu yang ada di pikirannya, _'Yume kah? Mereka mirip apakah mereka itu satu?'_

Naruto juga paham betul, mengapa muka semua orang menjadi agak panik dan sedikit tergagap minus Miya dan Minato. Ini karena Sekerei _polos_ yang dengan tanpa ragu menggumbar tentang Sekirei. "Ah, tidak usah khawatir aku mengetahui proyek Sekirei, jadi jangan canggung." Semua orang bernafas lega.

"Namaku Matsu Sekirei nomor 02 Yoroshiku Naruto-tan." Naruto menyambut perkenalan ramah Matsu dengan sebuah senyuman walaupun dia agak merasa sedikit aneh dengan akhiran yang dipakai Matsu untuk memanggil namanya.

Kembali iris biru langit itu menangkap sebuah peristiwa yang lucu. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang gelap, yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Minato dan dengan wajah malu-malu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menggemaskan. _'Nomor terakhir, Midori no Shoujo kah,?'_

Minato sedikit kelabakan mengatasi tingkah Sekirei paling muda yang dia miliki ini apalagi di tambah tangan kirinya yang patah tapi hatinya memaklumkan bahwa di umur segini wajarlah seorang anak masih bertingkah seperti ini, toh nanti juga akan terbiasa. "Ah, ini Kusano Sekireiku nomornya em… ah 108." Minato mewakili Kusano untuk acara perkenalan walaupun bajunya ditarik-tarik oleh Kusano.

Di balik senyuman ramah Naruto dia memikirkan sesuatu, _'Jadi mereka semua Sekireinya, dia bukan Ashikabi sembarangan, tapi apa mungkin dia?'_ Memang sebuah kelangkkan atau mungkin Cuma ini satu-satunya yang bisa menyayapi Sekirei dengan jumlah yang terbilang banyak dan bahkan 2 diantaranya adalah nomor tunggal yang dirinya dan sahabat baiknya sesuaikan, tapi tanpa menyayapi secara paksa.

Tunggu darimana dia tahu jika disayapi tanpa paksaan? Itu jelas, sangat jelas bahkan orang bodoh pun bisa tahu.

Ikatan dengan cinta sungguh terasa berbeda jika dibandingkan paksakan. Memang jika kau hanya melihatnya sepersekian detik otakmu tidak akan mampu tahu jika tak tinggal bersama.

Tapi ini bukan waktunya memakai otakmu, tapi rasakan dengan hatimu.

Maka hanya dengan mendengar suara mereka kau bisa tahu…

Sebahagia apa mereka.

"Aku Uzume, seorang Sekirei, nomor… tak bisa ku beritahu tehe-" Reaksinya tersenyum grogi pasalnya perempuan ini memperkenalkan diri sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya, dan apa-apaan wajah innocent di akhir itu, hampir saja membuat rahangnya bergerak naik turun tanpa henti dan juga 2 _benda_ yang… ah sudahlah dan sukses membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

 _'Njiir, cobaan jomblo.'_

Aura hitam menguak di sisi lain meja yang tepat di sebelah Naruto menandakan bahwa sang topeng iblis akan kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya dan menebar ketakutan, dan benar saja Di balik senyumnya muncul sebuah topeng iblis besar dengan bola mata yang bergerak liar, dan satu perasaan yang dirasakan para penghuni di sana…

 _Merinding_

"Uzume-san, Bukannya tidak baik jika melakukan perkenalan seperti itu, apa kau sudah lupa tata krama ruang makan." Suara yang lembut, ya sangat lembut sangking lembutnya bisa masuk ke dalam otak dan mencucinya perlahan. Uzume ini sepertinya hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum yang lagi-lagi sama dengan senyum pertama.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat ke arah seorang _pria_ bersurai putih yang sedang menyesapi tehya dengan mata yang merah menyala. Dan hampir saja dia membuat tehnya siasia karena dia langsung berjengit kaget karena dia merasakan target aura Miya yang berubah arah. Dan dia tahu apa kesalahannya… "Namaku Kagari, Yoroshiku ne."

Sebuah perasaan terbersit di pikiran Naruto. Bahwa sungguh di heran, mereka yang bukan sebuah keluarga dengan hubungan darah bisa seceria ini, mereka sukses membuat Naruto menelan mentah-mentah amsumsinya bahwa tak ada sebuah keluarga yang benar-benar bahagia.

Karena tawa mereka membuktikan bahwa semua orang bisa bahagia. Sungguh, pikirannya kembali dipaksa berfikir setelah mimpinya tadi. Dan sejak tadi mata birunya itu tak hentinya mengobversasi apa yang ada seperti pen-scan data computer. 2 orang sekireinya berebut menyuapi Minato(1 sudah tiduran di lantai/tepar) , yang satu lagi cengengesan gaje di sisi lain meja.

Tanpa sadar otaknya kembali memutar kenangan yang ingin dia lupakan. Sebuah masa yang menyedihkan, dimana hanya sepi yang menemani, hujan dan tangis menjadi sarapan setiap hari.

Dan itu jugalah yang membuatnya mempunyai sebuah sisi gelap

Tapi mata Miya sepertinya menangkap pandangan kosong Naruto. "Naruto-san, ada apa?" Naruto menanggapinya dengan tenang…

"Hanya teringat tentang sesuatu." Miris, senyuman yang penuh ke-ambigu-an seolah mengeluarkan sebgian kecil pikiran Naruto

Senyum Naruto tadi juga di balas dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang mengembang di bibir ranum Miya, dengan pandangan lembut seperti pandangan seorang ibu kepada anaknya. "Aku mengerti, Uzumaki-san semua orang mempunyai rahasianya masing-masing yang tak bisa diungkapkan begitu saja kepada orang yang baru dia temui…" Miya menatap para penghuni Izumo inn yang penuh tawa seperti biasa

"…Tapi, habiskan makananmu atau aku bisa menghapus jatah makananmu dari daftar belanja." Ah, Naruto tersenyum kikuk dengan senyum Miya tadi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

Sepertinya dia saja orang bodoh yang terlalu serius di sini.

"Sumimasen." Suara terdengar dari arah luar, Naruto asumsikan suara yang diucapkan oleh seorang laki-laki dan perempuan secara bersamaan. Dan juga bebrapa detik kemudian MIya beranjak dari tempat dia duduk dan menuju ke pintu depan dengan ekspresi yang membuat Naruto sweetdrop.

Sempat terjadi percakapan di depan, suaranya agak samar karena keramaian di sini agak menutupi pendengarannya.

Ah, tapi sepertinya Naruto mengenal suara itu.

Dan sepertinya perasaan _deja vu_ Naruto kali ini 100% benar karena dari arah depan menuju ruang makan seorang pria bersurai hitam tegap menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak asing dengannya, karena dia adalah temannya sekaligus temannya Takehito.

Seo datang meminta makanan seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia bisa meminta dengan alasan balas budi untuk pertolongannya tempo lalu yang membantu pelarian seorang pasangan Ashikabi dan Sekirei yang ingin membuat sebuah masa depan yang damai di antara mereka, berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ke arah matahari terbit.

Tapi sayang, Seo tak tertarik dengan hal yang begitu, di fikirannya setiap mili meter otaknya adalah, cara bertahan hidup yang mudah, simple dan gratis dan bisa dikatakan yang serba instan dan praktis, apalagi dia juga arus memberi makan 2 sekirei miliknya ini, Hibiki dan Hikari. Tapi dia merutuki dunia ini yang semuanya serba perjuangan

Tapi dia tiba-tiba mendapati sebuah objek yang tak asing tapi tak pernah dia lihat lagi selama beberapa tahun belakakangan. Yang ada pertama di penglihatannya adalah warna kuning dan rambut _spike_ yang mencolok di antara orang jepang kebanyakan yang mempunyai rambut hitam atau coklat.

Untuk sesaat dia merasa berada dalam mimpi buruk, karena mendapati seorang pemuda dengan senyuman yang ama sangat sungguh di kenali, seseorang yang kelewat familiar untuknya, apalagi…

Kepintarannya.

*Cough* untuk sesaat dia merasa menjadi orang gagal di antara kedua temannya

Seo dengan wajah ketekejutan yang tiada kira dan badan yang gemetar dan menunjuk orang yang masih tesenyum di sebrang sisi meja.

"Na-Naruto!"

Mulai sekarang Naruto akan mencari 1001 cara membohongi perempuan di toko buku terdekat, pasalnya sekarang Naruto tersenyum kikuk, di pikirannya sedang kacau, melihat tamu tak terduga masuk, tiba-tiba terkejut dan merusak rencana. Sial seandainya dia memakai alasan untuk tidak tinggal di sini dengan mengkambing hitamkan teman mereka ini, bisa saja dia sudah ada di sebuah hotel mewah sekarang.

Sayangnya, dia tak bisa mengingat hal ini saat acara negosiasi berlangsung, yah mau bagaimana lagi telor goreng terlanjur gosong(?) mau di ulang juga ngabisin tenaga sama gas Elpiji, ya sudah jalani aja.

Dan jika kalian bertanya, kenapa merusak rencana? Baik kalian pikirkan, pertama Seo mengenal Takehito jadi mereka adalah teman dan salah satu factor Miya menerimanya di sini adalah dia temannya Takehito jadi itu adalah kesimpulan bahwa Miya tahu hal itu. Apalagi di tambah reaksi penghuni Izumo inn yang tiba-tiba langsung menatap dirinya dan Seo.

Dan jika dia tiba-tiba menyebutkan Nama Naruto tanpa perkenalan maka otak Miya akan menyimpulkan mereka pernah bertemu dan dia juga akan menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya kenal dengan suaminya, Takehito dan juga itu diperkuat karena dia orang MBI. Dan bayangkan jika dia tiba-tiba nyelonong dan seenak keteknya nunjuk muka orang dan mengancam posisinya dan rencananya.

"A-ah yo Seo, kau masih gagal seperti biasanya." Suara yang gemetar dan pikiran yang campur aduk.

Naruto memutuskan untuk meyapa. Tak ada pilihan lain karena jika dia milih _nyeplos_ disini maka semuanya yang ada tambah hancur berantakan dan gagal total. Dan jangan salahkan siapapun jika ada kiriman berupa paketan jauh-jau dari Roma yang berisi bogem mentah dari teman ubanannya yang satu itu.

Musubi memiringkan kepalanya tanda ada sesuatu yang baru dia tahu ataupun ganjil. "Naruto-san dan Seo-san saling kenal?" si Sekirei nomor 88 ini mewakili pertanyaan semua orang termasuk Ashikabinya yang juga penasaran dengan hubungan mereka.

"Y-ya bisa di bilang kami teman."

Dan iris birunya juga perlahan melirik kesampingnya yaitu tempat di mana MIya duduk. Dan dia harus menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat pahit. Karena dia melihat jelas, Miya yang menunduk dengan ekspresi yang tertutupi bayangan rambut ungu anggreknya. Aura yang tak dapat di tebak keluar dari sekelilingnya. Satu yang dipirkan Naruto

 _'Celaka.'_

Waktunya mengeluarkan jutsu _1001 bacot no jutsu_ sebelum semuanya semakin hancur

"A-ah aku sudah kenyang jadi aku akan kehalaman depan." Naruto mulai beranjak dari lantai dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruang makan, tapi sebelum itu dia berjalan di samping Seo.

 _"Kita harus bicara."_

Seo menoleh kebelakang melihat Naruto yang berjalan menjauh darinya menuju daun pintu yang tertutup yang tersambung dengan dunia luar.

Seo menghela nafas, sebuah kode nada yang merupakan pertanda bagi mereka bertiga…

Waktunya serius.

* * *

 ** _-Family-_**

* * *

"Jadi begitu." Kaoru Seo, laki-laki berambut hitam ini menyandarkan badannya dan lengannya ke pagar. Dia mengenakan baju putih dan celana yang biasanya, pandangannya mengarah kelangit biru cerah di mana tempat kumpulan uap air yang bergerak bebas tanpa penghalang, mata hitamya mampu memantulkan kembali kenampakan di depannya.

"Tak kusangka kalian akan melakukannya sekarang." Jujur Seo agak terkejut setelah salah satu sahabat karibnya ini menceritakan tentang rencana yang dia dan Takehito susun. Karena memang Minaka yang notabenenya adalah dalang dari proyek Sekirei dan pemilik perusahaan besar, MBI yang telah memegang kendali penuh atas kota ini dan mengalahkannya bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap enteng.

"Begitulah sudah tak ada waktu lagi, kita harus menyusun kepingan puzzle ini secepatnya, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Naruto memasang ekspresi khawatir, sembari berdiri dia memikirkan sesuatu, dia meluapkan perasaan yang campur aduk ke dalam ekspresinya yang sekarang, datar namun gelisah.

"Ekspedisi yang waktu ya?" Seo melontarkan pertanyaan yang agak sedikit membuat Naruto tersentak, karena dia hanya tak menyangka Seo akan bisa menebak raut wajahnya.

"Begitulah, seperti yang pernah kuceritakan padamu." Ekspedisi yang mengerikan, seperti yang tercetak dalam mimpinya tadi, beberapa tahun yang lalu, setelah Minaka dan Takami menemukan sebuah kapal misterius yang pernah diramalkan oleh Nostradamus, mereka menemukannya di sebuah pulau kecil yang sama sekali tak terdapat kehidupan, Kamikura Island.

Sebuah peristiwa yang memberikan kepada mereka sebuah papan puzzle rumit yang harus disusun kembali, agar semuanya saling terkait dan menuju sebuah kejelasan…

Dan menentukan, langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil.

"Tapi entah mengapa…" Seo mengalihkan pandangannya kepalanya, melihat Naruto menunduk dengan mata biru yang kehilangan cahanya beserta ucapannya yang belum selesai tadi.

"…Aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang kulihat di ujung goa."

Seo mengeluarkan senyum mengejek yang dia tujukan ke Naruto. Dia menepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras sehingga Naruto agak tersentak ke depan. Tentu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Seo yang masih memasang senyum yang sama, "Anggap saja itu sebuah tantangan…"

"Tantangan?" Naruto penasaran? Tentu, karena sebelumnya temannya yang satu ini tidak seperti ini.

"Ya, hidup tak akan seru jika tanpa tantangan dan drama, kau hanya tinggal ikuti alurnya dan pecahkan semuanya." Seo mengucapkannya dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

Naruto menghela nafas sembari menyeringai, "Hampir saja aku melupakan hal yang penting, sebuah moto…"

Seringai mereka berdua melebar.

 _"Enstein bahkan akan melupakan rumusnya jika tak mencatatnya_." Terkejut karena mereka tanpa sadar melafalkannya bersamaan. Mereka berdua akhirnya berpandangan dan menautkan tangan mereka sebagai sesama lelaki sejati. Dan mereka melepas tawa bersama.

Seo perlahan menghentikan tawanya. "Aku akan membantu sebisaku, lagipula kita teman'kan."

"Tak usah membahayakan dirimu, ini urusan kami bertiga, lagipula kau punya 2 orang Sekirei yang harus dijaga 'kan." Memang menyakitkan, tapi apa mau di kata jika diantara mereka bertiga hanya dia yang belum punya seorang pedamping hidup.

Tapi semua akan melemah di hadapan tekadnya menjadi seorang pria sejati, Uoooh… semangatnya sedang membara.

Seo memutar bola matanya. "Yah, aku memang tak ingin terlibat dengan urusan merepotkan, hidupku saja sudah ribet."dengan pekerjaan yang tak pasti apalagi di tambah Hibiki dan Hikari sepertinya omongan Seo tadi berdasarkan dengan fakta dunia.

Giliran Naruto melontarkan senyuman mengejek. "Sebagai orang gagal?"

Seo mendecih, "Cih, Sombong sekali kau, pacar saja belum punya."

Ah, suara retakan hati Naruto yang mulai berjatuhan terdengar. Tapi wajahnya kembali ke mode serius, tak menggubris ejekan pahit yang membuatnya meratapi kenyataan dengan senyum getir di bibir. Mukanya kembali datar seperti aspal jalanan depan Villa yang tengah dia tatap dengan kedua matanya. "Kau juga mendapatkannya 'kan."

Seo menatap Naruto yang masih tak mengubah arah pandangannya, menatapnya sejenak meresapi tatapan serius yang dia pasang sebagai mimic mukanya. "Kau itu langsung _to the point_ ya." Dia menghela nafasnya disaat angin berhembus, "Begitulah, prediksimu benar, situasi memang makin runyam."

Pandangan Naruto mulai menggelap. Sebuah ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak terpampang di wajahnya, tertutup bayang-bayang surai kuningnya. "Kapan kau mendapatkannya?" Suaranya yang lirih namun menyeramkan.

"Hujan Salju."

Tiba- tiba Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh di jantungnya, matanya terbelalak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Seo yang masih dengan santanya walaupun dia mengucapkan… hal yang aneh. "Apa maksudmu?"

Seo tersenyum. "Pada saat aku berjalan di tengah malam musim panas yang dingin untuk mencari ketenangan, sebuah fenomena aneh datang pada saat itu…" Seo mengambil jeda "…Salju turun tepat di kota ini di, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku pusing dan kehilangan kesadaran, seolah-olah ada yang manarik jiwaku paksa…" Seo memejamkan mata sembari _menyortir_ _folder-folder_ kenangan lampaunya.

"…Dan keesokannya aku terbangun di kamar, aku sempat berfikir itu hanya mimpi, tapi setelah kembali ke sana, aku sadar itu sebuah kenyataan…" Seo menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan supaya tak terlalu terbawa suasana tegang.

"…Aku menemukan kalungku tertinggal di sana"

"Warnanya?"

Ekspresi Seo menjadi rumit, sama seperti buku himpunan rumus fisika yang memusingkan kepala. "Susah jika dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, ah anggap saja seperti…"

"…Malam yang sunyi."

Otak Naruto perlu beberapa menit untuk mencerna semua fakta yang bagi para ilmuan benar-benar tak masuk akal. Salju, malam, kekuatan semua itu perlu kemampuan otak jenius Naruto untuk mengurut semua menjadi sebuah _roll film_ yang runtut, tapi sayang sekali tapi sepertinya kata-kata _beberapa menit_ tadi akan diganti _selamanya_.

Walau dia pernah menyandang gelar _Sang Hermes Dunia Modern_ yang di sematkan oleh ilmuan-ilmuan terkenal dari luar negri. Karena nilai ujian kelulusan Fisika, Biologi, Kimia dan Matematika yang _mengerikan_ dan paling tinggi se-Jepang. Tapi hal ini terlalu rumit untuk ia jelaskan, dia harus secara perlahan menyusunnya satu-persatu atau jika tidak maka akan tambah kusut, robek dan hilang diterpa angin waktu.

Naruto mendecih kesal, kemudian dia rebahkan badannya di rerumputan dengan keras, dia tak khawatir sama sekali jika nanti punggungnya akan kesakitan karena membentur tanah atau batu. "Sial, ini telalu rumit untukku, bahkan otakku yang jenius ini serasa akan meledak."

"Itu harapanku, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang gagal dan memikul batu, loncat antar gedung, dan lusuh-lusuh setiap kali mau makan!?"

"Makanya pas guru ngejelasin jangan mojok ngomongin bokep mulu."

Jidat Seo kedat-kedut.

Tak hanya Takehito yang tahu tentang si kuning satu ini, tapi dirinya juga hampir mengetahui segalanya tentang dia, karena pertemanan mereka tidaklah hanya sebatas antara Ilmuan MBI dan seorang Ashikabi tapi seorang teman masa muda. Masa muda, dimana semua anak sedang asyik-asyiknya bergaul, bercengkrama, berkarya dan merancang pondasi untuk cita-cita. Maka dari itu dia benar-benar tahu pola pikirnya, bidang-bidang yang Naruto payah di dalamnya, kebaikannya, terutama soal tekadnya.

Andai kau tahu, Seberapa membaranya api tekad dalam jiwanya.

"Bangunlah, di sana kotor." Seo menendang pelan badan Naruto.

Tapi peringatan Seo tadi sama sekali tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Naruto, dia malahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hamparan sinar matahari pagi. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia langsung menyadari sebuah solusi untuk _roll film_ yang kusut tadi. Seketika dia terbelalak dan terduduk.

"Bagaimana jika bertanya kepada si _Necromancer_!?"

"Siapa?"

"Si _Necromancer_ yang itu oy! Apa jangan-jangan otakmu sudah di dominasi dengan folder _kebokepan_ (?) hingga teman sekelasmu sendiri kau lupakan."

"Oh si fetish ama zombie itu!?"

"Iya!"

"Laki-laki rambutnya hitam itu 'kan, yang bangkunya di pojok serba horror semua itu 'kan!?"

"Iya!"

"Yang pernah bantuin kita ngambilin kunci kamar ganti cewek itu 'kan!?"

"Yang itu sih ngak usah disebutin."

Seo manggut-manggut yang _kelihatannya_ ngerti. "Kenapa kau panggil dia Necromancer? Kupikir sebelum pergi dia tak pernah mendirikan aliran sekte sesat!"

Sungguh, tangan Naruto kali ini sudah gatel pingin ambil balok kayu terdekat dan melemparkannya ke muka orang secara acak. "Kalau saja kau ini bukan temanku, sekarang ini pasti akan ada ambulance parkir di depan rumah ini."

"Baik-baik aku akan serius."

Tunggu, jadi selama ini dia ingat!?

Alamat _Shinigami_ dimana ya?

Bilangin, orang yang namanya Kaoru Seo akan menjadi budaknya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya? Kita bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya, terakhir aku melihat batang hidungnya di acara perpisahan, memangnya kau mau mencari di setiap celah gunung dan berteriak _Oy Necromancer keluar kau_ kau bisa saja berakhir di penjara atau rumah sakit jiwa."

"Kita? Kamu aja kali."

Seo terkejut. "Tunggu, maksudmu…"

"Menurut perkiraanku saat ini sebagian besar bunga Hortensia sedang kuncup dan tak mungkin jika dia tak punya cadangan ladang Hortensia, apa kau masih ingat di saat _Zombie Maniac_ itu memeperkenalkan metode pananaman bunga Hortensia pada kita saat proyek kelas dulu? Dan menurutku memasang teknologi seperti itu tentu butuh biaya yang tak sedikit, dan artinya…"

"Dia akan kembali Ke jepang untuk mengambilnya!?"

"Bingo." Seringai Naruto melebar hampir saja dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan dianggap gila karena dia tak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya. "Bagaimana?" Naruto memasang ekspresi mengejek.

Seo menghela nafas pasrah, karena dia benar-benar mengakui otak orang ini jika sudah dihubungkan dengan rencana dan perhitungan, percayalah jika semua sudah dia perhitungkan secara detil.

Maka siapkan pesta kemenangan untuk kita.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Naruto kemudian berteriak senang dan berdiri dengan semangat. "Aku akan pergi berkeliling kota." Dan dengan bersenandung ria dia berjalan kembali ke dalam Villa Izumo untuk mengambil dompetnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Takehito?"

Dong

Dikarenakan pertanyaan Seo yang menyadarkannya akan sebuah penghalang besar atas rencana jalan-jalannya, tubuh Naruto membeku seketika, Susana hati riang tadi sudah hilang di terpa angin dan pergi entah kemana, kini tersisa mood yang sudah kadung buruk dan ekspresi yang terpampang jelas di muka Naruto campur aduk antara marah, kesal, ilfeel dan jangan lupakan mata kirinya yang berkedut-kedut.

 _'Sial aku tak memperhitungkan si Setan satu itu.'_

* * *

 _ **Life is Drama**_

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, di bawah bulan dan bintang yang sedang menampakkan sinarnya menyinari sebagian bumi yang sedang gelap. Tak banyak orang yang keluar rumah atau mungkin sebagian besar dari mereka memang sudah meninggalkan kota ini sejak deklarasi kepemilikan Kota Teitou yang jatuh ketangan kepala Direktur MBI, Minaka. Mungkin hanya beberapa kali saja kendaraan yang lewat, itu pun jarak waktu kemunculan mereka juga cukup lama.

Jam tangan Naruto menunjukan pukul 8, mengartikan bahwa 2 jam lagi akan segera larut malam dan waktunya semua orang masuk ke alam mimpi, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang padahal jam 8 adalah waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga tapi dia mullah memilih menggalau di luar.

Karena 2 jam yang lalu hampir saja dia membanting handphonenya ke lantai karena si Takehito yang susah bingitz diajak negosiasi. Barang cuman 1 hari meminta cuti itu susahnya seperti terbang ke langit ke 7 dalam semalam. Suer, mulutnya sudah capek banget ngoceh yang di penuhi negosiasi dan diplomasi(?) yang alasannya demi masa depanlah, yang alasannya cari pacar buat diri sendiri lah, yang ini lah, yang itu lah bejibun pokonya, sangking buanyaknya Naruto ngak yakin Dewa Atlas bisa memikul berat dari semua alasan Takehito.

Tapi pada akhirnya hati Takehito melunak dan memberikan grasi(?) kepada Naruto dengan memberikan 4 hari cuti tapi itupun dengan beberapa syarat yang ujubuneng dan harus dipenuhi sebelumnya mau tidak mau atau hari cuti akan hanya menjadi angan-angan belaka.

Diantaranya dia harus melepas status jomblonya dan mengajak seseorang kemanapun dia selama dia cuti, dan saat dia mencoba melawan dengan _'Oi Sekirei 'kan tidak boleh keluar dari kota Teito!?'_ tapi mullah di jawab dengan 2 huruf…

 _'DL (Derita Lo)'_

Rasanya pingin sekali dia naik ke menara Eifel dan teriak _'Duel Yok'_

Sepertinya dia harus mencantumkan nama Takehito dalam daftar _'Hal-hal yang harus di waspadai seumur hidup'_

Pesan Moral : Jika kau ingin negosisasi, jauhilah tipe orang seperti Takehito(?)

Tapi iris birunya mampu melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di bangku taman di bawah naungan yang sama, yaitu langit yang penuh akan bintang. Duduk sendirian tanpa seorangpun di sana, entah apa yang ditunggunya atau mungkin dia tidak sedang menunggu apapun, karena iris biru seperti batu permata _Sapphire_ menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

Itu, sebuah tatapan yang menyedihkan, menatap kosong kedepan tanpa sebuah harapan dan tujuan. Tanpa sebuah dinding untuk bersandar, mata itu mengisyaratkan sebuah kerapuhan, seperti kaca yang retak dan siap hancur kapan saja diterpa pengaruh dunia luar. Mata itu seperti…

Burung yang tersesat

Di tengah dinginnya malam dia mengenakan sebuah pakaian berwarna putih yang cukup terbuka dan entah bisa atau tidak mencegah angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Sepersekian detik setelah menganalisa, Iris biru terbuka lebar, mencoba memastikan kenyataan yang dilihat oleh kedua bola matanya atau hanya ilusi kantuk semata, karena di dahi gadis itu…

"Sekirei!" bibirnya mengucap dengan nada pelan nan lirih sembari menghembuskan nafas.

Naruto tahu sangat tahu apa makna dari lambang Sekirei di dahi, tak lain adalah sebuah kegagalan. Ya, sebuah kegagalan, atau bisa dibilang adalah sebuah kutukan bagi semua Sekirei yang dipasangkan tanda itu, karena itu berarti mereka takkan bisa menemukan tuan mereka, dengan kata lain…

Sendiri selamanya.

Miris, hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat, dia tahu, sungguh tahu apa itu dan bagaimana rasanya sendirian. Karena dimana saat iris matanya masih berwarna biru lautan dalam tanpa cahaya dia melihat semuanya. Sebuah _tontonan_ yang harusnya hanya boleh dilihat oleh orang dewasa. Tapi, apa mau dikata warna putih disana teralu samar hanya ada hitamm pekat yang selalu mengiringi kemanapun dia pergi.

Jika kalian menduga jika Naruto hidup di lingkungan berkualitas dengan keluarga kaya.

Percayalah, dugaan kalian 100% salah kaprah.

Begitu banyak jeritan pilu tapi dia memilih menutup telinga, begitu banyak bau anyir dan amis tapi dia memilih menahan nafas, begitu banyak darah suci tak punya dosa, cairan laknat para bedebah tapi dia memilih untuk menutup mata. Walau harus menahan pita suara yang ingin menjerit pada saat itu juga, walau harus menahan dinginnya malam yang menusuk kulit. Meringkuk dalam kegelapan kesepian, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, jika pun ada yang peduli dan bertanya _'Kau kenapa?'_

Senyum palsu akan mengembang di bibirnya dan dia akan berkata _'Aku tidak apa-apa'_ walau sungguh dia membutuhkan sebuah dekapan. Tapi apa mau dikata, sejak dia lahir kedunia ini dia sudah sendiri.

Tapi setelah kedua orang itu datang semuanya terasa berubah, dulu yang hitam kelabu kini menjadi penuh warna, sesuatu yang dulu selalu dingin kini mulai menghangat dan mengembanglah sebuah senyuman tulus.

Lautan yang selalu gelap tertutup badai kini menjadi cerah seperti langit musim panas.

Dua orang yang sungguh amat berarti dalam hidupnya, 2 orang yang membuatnya mempunyai sebuah tujuan, 2 orang yang mampu membuatnya melupakan duka hidup yang tak pernah kunjung hilang dalam ingatan dan dua orang yang membuatnya bersumpah untuk pertama kalinya dengan saksi langit dan bumi…

Misi seumur hidup : _Lindungi semua yang berharga_

Salah satu diantaranya adalah seorang bocah kecil dengan candaan dan hati baiknya dan satu lagi…

Seorang gadis yang pertama kali menamparnya karena sebuah senyuman yang penuh akan kepalsuan.

Tersadar dari nostalgianya Naruto mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali menatap sekitar dan masih mendapati sang gadis duduk dengan posisi yang tak berubah sedikitpun. Hati kecil seolah membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. walau sebagai seorang ilmuan yang hebat, tapi hatinya masih sebagai acuan utama dibandingkan akal dan pikiran.

Karena ajaran gadis _sialan_ itu sudah melekat bagi perangko dengan surat. Sekali-kalipun dia mencoba melupakannya seolah-olah otaknya akan memutar kenangan itu kembali sebagai roll film yang terus berputar sehingga kembali menempel lekat di otaknya.

Benar-benar gadis yang _merepotkan_.

Dan saat itu keputusannya sudah bulat…

 _'Aku akan menolongnya.'_

Langkah demi langkah yang penuh akan tekad dan keyakinan dia pijakkan di atas dunia yang keji ini. Mendekat ke arah sang gadis dengan maksud untuk membebaskannya dari kesendirian, dan disaat dia sudah membuat keputusan yang bulat…

Tak ada apapun yang mampu menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" Sembari duduk bersebeahan Naruto bertanya.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali, dia masih tetap duduk dengan pandangan tak menentu.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Setidaknya jawablah jika seseorang bertanya kepadamu!"

"Aku… tak tahu harus kemana." Sebuah jawaban yang jujur terlontar dari mulut gadis itu, tak di beritahu'pun Naruto mengerti karena wajah yang tanpa ekspresi itu seolah telah menyiratkan semuanya ke Naruto tentang siapa, kenapa dia disini dan bagimana dia sekarang.

Sungguh Naruto ingin sekali mendekapnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Akitsu." Lagi-lagi wajah dingin dan nada suara yang datar.

Tapi walau terkesan sama sekali tak dihiraukan Naruto tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia malah tersenyum hangat, bagai seorang ayah kepada anaknya, siapapun bisa melihat bahwa kasih sayang dan kelembutan ada di dalamnya. "Namaku Naruto, yoroshikuna Akitsu."

Akitsu heran, heran sekaligus tak mengerti dengan orang yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya. Dia sungguh tak mengerti dan tak mengetahui untuk apa dia tersenyum? Apakah dia tersenyum untuknya, tidak tidak mungkin, tapi jika memang iya untuk apa? Haruskah dirinya yang rusak ini pantas diberikan sebuah senyuman sehangat itu?

"Apa kau tidak punya saudara?"

Akitsu terdiam

"Orang tua mungkin?"

Akitsu masih terdiam.

Kenapa Akitsu terdiam? Satu alasan yang membuatnya begitu, karena dia tak ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata yang mengecewakan untuk seseorang yang telah memberikannya sesuatu walau hanya sebatas senyuman.

Naruto mengerti, lebih mengerti dari siapapun. Sorot mata itu, pernah menjadi iris matanya, dahulu kala. Gelap dan tanpa cahaya ekspresi datar yang tak bisa diartikan. Dia tahu semuanya, karena semua itu pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya…

Dahulu kala.

"Apa kau punya seorang Ashikabi?"

Akitsu terkejut, tapi wajahnya _esnya_ masih bisa mengubur hal itu jauh-jauh.

"Tidak." Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk menjawab walaupun dengan nada yang sama juga seperti tadi.

Naruto kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berdiri dan kemudian menghadap Akitsu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi Ashikabimu?"

Akitsu terkejut, lebih sangat terkejut jika diban

Sungguh Akitsu tak menyangka, jika hari ini akan tiba. Waktu dimana seseorang tiba di hadapannya menghampirinya ditengah kesendirian dan mengembangkan senyum tulus nan hangat untuk dirinya, merentangkan tangannya seolah ingin mendekapnya, sesuatu yang belum pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya…

Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh _Editornya_.

"Benda yang rusak sepertiku bisa apa."

Akitsu tersentak karena tiba-tiba dua tangan besar menyentuh bahunya. Itu adalah tangan Naruto yang kini menatap Akitsu dengan ekspresi tak suka.

"Jangan sebut dirimu benda kau adalah makhluk hidup, jangan katakan itu lagi, aku bisa saja marah!"

Akitsu tak lagi menatap mata biru Naruto, kini dia mengalikan pandangannya ke bawah, karena dia merasa tak pantas menatap mata biru yang dipenuhi cahaya kehangatan.

"Maaf."

Raksi Akitsu membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. Melepaskan tangannya dari atas bahu Akitsu dan menatap langit malam yang hitam.

*Deg*

 _Seorang gadis kecil berjongkok di tanah membelakangi Naruto yang tengah berdiri menatapnya, melihat seekor burung yang tergeletak di tanah yang penuh dengan lumpur dengan keadaan yang buruk"Ne, Naruto-kun apa kau tahu bagaimana membuat burung yang terluka kembali terbang?"_

 _Naruto kecil memiringkan kepalanya "_ _Memberinya obat?"_

 _Gadis itu berdiri, mendekap hangat burung biru itu kedalam pelukannya "Bukan!"_

 _Naruto tambah tak mengerti "Jika bukan, Lalu apa?"_

 _Wajah gadis itu mendongak ke arah langit, melihat langit yang cerah tanpa satu pun awan, karena hujan baru saja turun membasahi alam. "Kasih sayang." Ucapnya dengan lirih._

 _"Kasih sayang?"_

 _Dengan wajah yang masih mengadah ke langit dia memejamkan mata. "Iya, sebuah kasih sayang yang tulus..."_

 _Dia mengelus pelan burung itu "…Sebuah kasih sayang yang lembut pelahan akan menghangatkan hatinya, kemudian menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya…"_

 _"…menyembuhkan lukanya bagai perban yang lembut…" burung itu perlahan mulai bergerak._

 _"…jika dia masih tak berani untuk terbang, maka yakinkanlah, jika langit takkan menyakitinya, walau takdir kadang kejam tapi yakinkanlah, scenario Tuhan takkan pernah menyulitkan makhluknya…" Si gadis itu tersenyum gembira mendapati sang burung mulai bergerak._

 _"…Yakinkanlah, suatu saat dia akan menemukan sebuah keluarga yang bahagia." Dan tiba-tiba burung biru itu terbang, dari pelukan sang gadis ia terbang bebas tanpa ada yang menghalanginya, mengepakkan sayapnya yang dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu yang halus di angkasa yang sama indahnya seperti warnanya._

 _"Tapi…"_

 _"Tapi…?"_

 _"Jika dia kembali lagi…"_

 _Si gadis kecil itu kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto kecil yang masih setia berdiri di sana, dan angin lembut juga menggerakkan rambutnya hingga tergerai, dengan latar sebuah pelangi indah yang penuh akan warna, seulas senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya._

 _"Berjanjilah satu hal Naruto-kun, kau akan memberinya sebuah kasih sayang yang tulus semumur hidupmu."_

Kenangan itu kembali terngiang di memorinya, entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan dengan mengingatkannya sebuah kenangan penting yang hampir saja dia lupakan.

 _'Kasih sayang ya?'_

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Akitsu. "Ayo Akitsu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku akan menjadi sebuah tempat untuk pulang untukmu, sebuah tempat yang hangat dan nyaman sampai-sampai kau tak bisa pergi meninggalkannya…"

"…percayalah padaku." Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Naruto, sebuah senyuman kasih sayang, senyuman yang menyambut Akitsu, sebuah senyuman sebagai pelindung Akitsu dari dinginnya dunia.

Senyuman yang sama seperti gadis itu.

Akitsu kembali mendapati mata itu, mata biru hangat yang siap mendekapnya dikala air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, mata yang berkilau yang akan menaunginya dari semua hal yang menyakitinya.

"Benarkah?"

Dengan senang hati Naruto menjawab "Tentu saja."

Akitsu tak bisa menemukan sebuah kebohongan dari kata-katanya walau hanya sebesar biji atom.

Dan Akitsu juga memilih untuk menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan perasaan gembira yang menguak di hatinya.

Pada akhirnya dia mendapat sebuah tempat…

Untuk pulang

 _'Ashikabi-sama'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **Huah sumfah, saya lega bisa menyelesaikan ini, setelah sekian lama saya ngetik ini yang entah kenapa selalu saja ada halangannya. Sebenarnya setiap hari saya ada kemuan untuk mengetik ini tapi entah kenapa halangan itu elalu membentang di depan tapi pada akhirnya saya bisa dan semoga tak terlalu banyak typo di sana.**

 **Jadi bagaimana aneh kah? Jelekkah? Sejauh ini ide dan pikiran saya sudah saya tuangkan hampir semua kedalam sini, jadi saya mohon kalian semua yang membaca untuk mereview walau hanya dengan kata _'lanjut'_. Atau para reader sekalian yang masih ragu untuk menekan tombol fav and follow jangan ragu-ragu hohohoho *disambit parang***

 **Dan soal character tambahan ya memang saya mengambil dari beberapa anime yang kiranya bisa mendukung cerita, apa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa chara yang disebut _Necromancer?_ Bagi yang sering ngesurvival anime dan koleksi yang bejibun pasti tahu siapa dia karena cluenya sudah sangat banyak saya berikan.**

 **Oh ya untuk pair saya butuh saran, saya membutuhkan referensi chara dari kalian semua untuk berkembangnya cerita ini. Jadi kalau bisa setiap meriview anda sertakan nama chara female dan sebuah alasan, apapun alasannya saya terima karena seperti yang saya tuliskan di chapter sebelumnya saya hargai pendapat kalian.**

 **Sekali lagi jika ada hal yang kurang srek atau semacamnya saya persilahkan untuk bertanya dan insya Allah saya akan menjawabnya lewat PM jika ada waktu.**

 **Sekian**

 **Oh ya ada omakenya juga**

.

.

 _Omake_.

Hiruk pikuk malam terjadi di tengah kota Tokyo. Dimana semua orang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan walaupun jam sudah hampir menunjukkan larut malam. Lampu kendaraan masih menyala, layar monitor iklan juga masih menyala dengan terangnya. Seolah tak ada kata tidur untuk kota ini, siang maupun malam.

Diantara orang-orang yang hanya memikirkan tentang uang dan uang, di atas gedung seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berdiri di atas sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Memejamkan mata di tengah keramaian kota dia memilih berdiam di sini. Daripada mengejar kesemuan dunia.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka ya…" dia bergumam lirih.

"Minaka, Seo dan Takami…"

"Takehito…"

"Ah, _Hermes_ juga."

Dia kemudian membuka mata.

Dan sebuah iris hijau menyala Nampak bersinar.

-Batas-

 _"Heeeh kau mengambil si **Haiki number**? Seleramu ternyata yang begitu ya Naruto!"_

"Oy oi apa-apaan kau, lagipula apa yang kau maksud dengan seleraku? Memangnya ada yang salah?"

 _"Inget, jangan langsung main yang **hard** yang **soft soft** dulu aja."_

Dahi Naruto berkedut, dia tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan Takehito. "Oy, walaupun udah lama ngejomblo juga, nafsu masih bisa dikontrol, lagian istrimu juga bakal nyincang aku duluan."

 _"Baik-baik, jadi kenapa kau menelfonku malam-malam?"_

Naruto menghela nafas "Begini, aku ingin bertanya tentang data Akitsu."

 _"Oh tentang dia, Tanya saja pada editornya!"_

"Nah justru itu aku menelf…- eh editornya bukan kau!?"

 _"Bukan."_

"Eeeeh, bukan? Apa maksudmu!?"

 _"Walaupun sebagian besar nomor tunggal yang menyesuaikannya adalah aku tapi, untuk nomor 7 bukan diriku."_

"Lalu siapa?"

 _"Siapa? Apa kau sendiri sudah lupa!?"_

"Cepatlah!"

 _"Baik-baik bagaimana jika kuberi tebak-tebakkan, **apa yang samar tapi mengungkap segala yang samar**."_

Mata Naruto membulat sempura dia menghentikan langkah kakinya yang diikuti juga oleh Akitsu yang ada di sebelahnya, "Jangan-jangan…"

 _"Bukan **jangan-jangan** tapi memang dia…-"_

 _" **Locious Lawliet**."_


	3. Chapter 2

"Baik, apa-apaan ini!?"

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah taman kota yang sepi (Karena sekarang bukan hari libur) sudah terdengar kalimat sakartis dari seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki 3 pasang tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing.

Sekilas nada suara mengintrogasi secara tajam keluar dari mulut Naruto. Duduk dengan wajah serius dengan cara duduk kaki di silangkan ke lutut seperti di warung kopi padahal ini taman kota. Mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat orang di sampingnya yang duduk dengan aneh dan rasa tanpa dosa memakan cemilan yang baru saja dia beli dengan santai.

"'Apa-apaan' kenapa?" entah dia pura-pura menjadi seorang bayi polos atau apapun tapi kata yang baru saja dia lontarkan tadi sukses men _'summon'_ 3 urat kemarahan di pojok dahi Naruto.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu otakmu itu bukanlah otak yang sering ngadat seperti mesin Vespa yang tidak pernah diservis sejak manusia menciptakan kertas dari serat papyrus."

Inilah L, dia lebih suka dipanggil inisialnya saja dan tak ada yang pernah tahu namanya kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya. Dan dia juga memakai baju yang sama bahkan bisa sampai seminggu lebih dia masih menggunakan kaos putih dan celana panjang, Mungkin saja dia belum pernah ganti baju sejak Hitler pertama kali cukur kumis.

"Memangnya saat itu ada Vespa?"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan!"

Seorang pemuda beranjak dewasa serta sebaya dengan laki-laki bersurai kuning ini, mempunyai kapasitas otak yang di atas rata-rata. Jika dulu saat dia anak-anak dimana yang lainnya lebih fokus melempar kelereng dengan ingus dan iler yang muncrat kemana-mana, dia lebih memilih memikirkan bagaimana cara membaca emosi manusia.

"Sepertinya kau masih berisik seperti dulu ya, pantas saja perempuan langsung menjerit dan berlari mejauh jika mellihatmu." L mengasah ketajaman lidahnya.

Kali ini urat Naruto bertambah satu menjadi 4.

"Kau pikir aku ini om-om yang sukanya nyibak rok anak SMA!?"

"Mirip kok."

Hampir saja kepala Naruto berubah menjadi gunung berapi, untung saja dia ingat sebuah peristiwa yang akan menyudahi semua ejekan teman sekelasnya.

"Heh, sekarang ini aku bukanlah lagi golongan laki-laki yang akan meringkuk sendirian memeluk gulling pada saat malam hari!" Ucapnya dengan nada bangga yang ketinggian.

L behenti dari kegiatan makan-makannya. Setelah dia berdiam sejenak tanpa suara dia menatap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah yang minta ditabok. "Kau sudah lihat?"

"Lihat apanya?" Naruto linglung.

"Kakinya napak ke tanah ngak?"

Jleb, Strike one

"Ke matanya juga mungkin dia buta atau katarak akut."

Jleb, Strike two

"Atau ke tingkah lakunya, mungkin dia buronan pasien kabur rumah sakit jiwa."

Jleb Strike three, combo

Dan setelah dia menyelesaikan 3 kalimat super duper menyakitkannya itu, dia bisa mendapati sang Uzumaki Naruto sang target sudah tersungkur ke tanah dengan tangan memegang dada yang terasa perih. "Kau kenapa?"

Naruto memasang ekspresi yang seolah menyiratkan _'Tidakkah kau membuka matamu melihat aku meringkuk kesakitan penuh derita karena status kesendirian yang tidak jelas akan berakhir kapan yang di sebabkan berbagai factor yang difitnahkan kepadaku.'_

Oke, itu terlalu panjang untuk diungkapkan melalui mimik muka.

"Dia tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, dia normal kakinya napak dan semuanya normal apalagi dadanya itu lho…"

"Dadanya kenapa? Rata habis itu bawahnya ada _torpedonya_?"

Wajah Naruto seketika pucat pasi, sepertinya pikirannya tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk dan menimbulkan trauma mendalam selama hidupnya "L, jangan pernah ingatkan aku tentang anime yang kita tonton saat uji nyali di SMA."

L mengingat sesuatu. "Ah maksudmu anime yang membuat sebagian besar anak laki-laki muntah mencret dan anak perempuan pingsan selama 12 jam, ah apalagi kau, walaupun video sudah habis diputar wajahmu tetap terpaku pada layar dan saat seseorang coba membangunkanmu kau sudah hampir menyebrang ke alam baka"

Sepertinya pertemuan kali ini akan membongkar semua aib nya waktu SMA "Sudah kubilang jangan bicarakan hal itu! Dan aku heran, mengapa kau satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan."

"Hmm… kenapa ya, mungkin anime itu mirip dengan anime yang serIng ku tonton." Ucapnya dengan wajah polos sembari memasang ekspresi mengingat-ingat.

Naruto memasang ekspresi horror dan dengan patah-patah menoleh ke arah temannya. Barusan dia bilang apa? 'Mirip dengan anime yang sering ku tonton' katanya!? Tidak sadarkah dia ucapannya barusan itu mampu memulai perang dunia ke-3 di otak si kuning satu ini, karena agak error plus ngadat dan membutuhkan penyamsatan dan aki baru segera. "A-a-anime yang mana?"

" _Fate_ _Stay_ Morning."

Naruto sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan tangannya yang gatal untuk tidak melempar temannya satu ini ke dasar Tartaros. Tapi setidaknya dia ingin tetap menjaga akal sehatnya tetap bekerja "Jadi menurutmu apa kesamaannya?"

"Actionnya Epic." Polos sekali, sungguh amat sangat polos, sangking polosnya hampir saja bisa membuat Naruto mengeluarkan _Jutsu_ legendarisnya, _Timpukan Kamus no Jutsu_.

Naruto mengelus dadanya mencoba meredam darah mendidih yang sudah memberontak dan menyembur keluar. Dan dia menyadari satu hal jika kau memberi pertanyaan ,tantangan dan berbicara dengannya sebaiknya anda membaca buku 1001 cara menahan emosi karya _Mpu_ Y _ang_ T _ertukar_ (?) atau akan berakhir ending dimana anda divonis dokter Struk stadium akhir.

*Duar*

Sebuah sound efek… ah tidak-tidak, suara ledakan muncul dari arah yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bedua bercengkrama sedari tadi. Suara itu juga menarik perhatian mereka yang mampu membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Dari arah kejauhan muncul 2 orang gadis yang ternyata adalah Sekirei. Yang satu adalah gadis berdada besar dengan selendang putih yang mengitari tubuhnya dan menutupi hampir semua bagian wajahnya. Dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut biru kehitam-hitaman dan pakaian berwarna hijau tua seperti gaya Chinese dan jangan lupakan Ahikabinya juga yang berlari bersamanya.

"Kota ini tak bisa tenang ya, walau hanya se-jam." Gumam Naruto miris.

"Yah, Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, akal sehat pemimpinnya saja miring."

Naruto tertawa pelan karena ucapan L yang menyimbolkan kenyataan yang lucu. "Sepertinya ini giliranku." Naruto menepuk lututnya dan beranjak dari bangku tangan sembari membersihkan jas labnya dari debu di bangku.

"Terserah padamu, tak ada siapa yang menyuruhmu menghentikannya." Ucap L yang sepertinya mencoba lepas tangan dari semua resiko yang akan terjadi.

"Aku juga tak menyuruhmu membantuku." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di saku, ke arah tempat 2 orang Sekirei itu bertarung walau tampak berat sebelah karena si rambut biru sudah terengah-engah dan lusuh di sana-sini.

Sesampainya di sana dia berhenti dan memasang sebuah senyum Rubah. "Yo, sedang olahraga ya, tapi kenapa bisa ada ledakan ya, apa ada yang bawa petasan atau bom barang kali."

 _'Dia 'kan…'_ Si Sekirei Selendang agak tersentak. Dia merasakan _de_ _javu_ yang amat sangat, karena dia memang pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi yang membuatnya ragu adalah auranya. Yap jika orang yang mirip dengannya adalah aura misterius yang menghangatkan, tapi ini lebih seperti…

Emas.

Emas yang menusuk. Emas yang tajam seperti tobak emas yang di tempa dan di asah dengan baik. Dan juga sebuah tameng besar dan kuat seperti tameng Aegis. Dan senyum itu, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang Sekirei Selendang tapi dengan ekspresi yang masih sama, seringai. "Jadi Ojou-chan, bisakah kau tidak mencari masalah dan pergi dengan damai, aku sedang mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan di sini." Nada yang terdengar santai tapi mengandung ancaman yang begitu dalam.

Tapi sang Sekirei Selendang menghiraukan semua peringatan awal Naruto. Dia tetap saja menyerang dengan selendang putihnya yang ia bentuk bor di tangannya. Kali ini targetnya adalah perut

Naruto terus berdiam, tetap diam sampai dia menggumamkan "Kalau begitu, mau diapakan lagi." Perlahan dia membuka kadua matanya. Dan sirnalah warna biru sapphire yang bagai lautan serta langit cerah kini digantikan dengan iris emas yang tajam seperti burung elang yang menjarah angkasa.

Waktu kemudian terasa melambat. Hanya saja, hanya Naruto yang menyadarinya. Burung-burung terbang dengan pelan, pohon dan daun juga melambat, dan serangan bor selendang itu juga belum mengenai dirinya.

 _'Aku merasakan tekad emas yang tulus bersinar terang di dalam hatimu tapi, sungguh disayangkan…'_ Naruto menundukan sedikit kepalnya dan seringainya digantikan dengan ukiran senyum miris.

 _'Hatimu masih tersesat dalam kegelapan!'_ Dan sedetik kemudian sebuah gelombang kejut teresonansi. Mencakup seluruh taman kota bahkan lebih jauh. Tapi anehnya itu hanyalah berdampak kepada sang Sekirei Selendang dan tak menimbulkan sebuah efek pun kepada yang lain walau sekedar bergesernya kerikil.

Dan akibat gelombang itu pula sang Sekirei selendang terpental ke arah tembok gedung dan mengakibatkan retak laba-laba yang cukup luas. Dan sempat cairan merah kental dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. "Sepertinya aku berlebihan." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan rasa kurang bersalah.

"Kau berlebihan." L tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Dia berdiri agak menunduk dan memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya aku harus menggantinya."

"Dasar tajir."

"Jangan mengeluh pada takdir, itu tidak baik."

"Ngaca dulu sana, memangnya apa yang kau rutuki setiap festival musiman? Kau selalu saja datang dengan jaket kumel nan kucal duduk meringkuk sambil memegang dada kiri setiap pasangan lewat dekat dihadapanmu 'kan."

"Kau sendiri? Memangnya kau sudah dapat!?"

"Paling tidak aku punya 2 orang anak angkat."

"Oh si Near…- tunggu 2, Jadi kau punya lagi?"

"Selain kau dan Takehito tak ada lagi yang tahu."

"Apa dia perempuan?"

"Hm, begitulah."

"Oh sayang sekali aku sudah ada yang punya."

"Siapa juga yang rela anaknya nikah dengan makhluk kuning aneh sepertimu."

"Sialan."

Sedangkan 2 orang yaitu seorang Sekirei dan seorang laki-laki yang merupakan Ashikabi hanya terbengong mendengar obrolan mereka berdua yang kelewat akrab. Sadar akan kondisi sang Ashikabi segera berdua dan menunduk "Ano… terima kasih banyak."

Ucapan terima kasih tadi menghentikan acara bercengkrama kedua orang itu dan menoleh kebelakang dimana sang Ashikabi masih menunduk dengan rasa terima kasih yang amat sangat.

*Zwuuussh*

Belum sempat mulut Naruto mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekalipun, pendengarannya menangkap sebuah object cepat bergesekan dengan angin. Dan insting petarungnya seolah berteriak untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pelindung dari arah belakang.

Dan benar saja, setelah pelindung emas tercipta tak sampai satu detik kemudian ada seperti sebuah object yang menabrak pelindung itu dengan kecepatan yang tinggi walau sebelumnya seperti tidak ada apapun di sana.

Dan kedua iris yang telah berubah menjadi emas menyala itu melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya tersenyum ambigu. Minaka Hiroto yang tengah bediri di gedung jam tengah kota milik MBI sedang menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa sembari merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan yang memegang senapan.

"Sialan, tidak bisakah dia menyapaku dengan damai." Rutuk Naruto. Firasatnya kembali merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan sekali lagi, firasat dan kenyataan kali ini benar-benar terhubung untuk ke dua kalinya karena dia mendapati untuk kedua kalinya sang Sekirei Selendang yang dia kira sudah pingsan kini meloncat kali ini dengan bor di kedua tangannya.

Tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Dia pernah merasakan sensasi ini beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia bertarung habis-habisan dengan Minaka. Matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya tahu penyebab mengapa sang Sekirei Selendang masih punya tenaga untuk walau sudah terbentur dinding dengan amat keras.

Irisnya redup.

 _'Cih, Minaka Teme…'_

Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah lainnya muncul seorang gadis Sekirei lagi melayangkan sebuah tembakan es yang mengenai telak sang Sekirei Selendang hingga terpental kembali tapi kali ini menabrak pohon. Naruto mengenali sang gadis penyelamatnya.

"Akitsu!"

Mereka asik bercengkrama sampai tak menyadari bahwa kurang lebih 200 meter dari mereka di bawah pohon taman yang rindang, seorang gadis berambut biru tengah duduk bersimpuh. Dengan tangan kirinya memegang dadanya dan tangan kanannya menyentuh tanah yang sudah agak basah di antara pahanya. Wajahnya yang merah padam dan dan sesekali dia juga mengeluarkan nafas yang agak tak beraturan, tapi bibirnya masih sempat membuat seulas senyuman, ah tidak sebuah seringai kesenangan.

"Ashikabi-sama ku, orang yang menarik."

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto dan Sekirei bukan punya saya tapi fic ini murni punya saya dengan beberapa karya sebagai inspirasi.**

 **.**

 **Duo Yuusha**

 **By : Sang Pemandu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem (07. Akitsu,…?), Takehito x Miya**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (Untuk beberapa konten yang menimbulkan dosa)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo(s) yang menyakitkan mata, beberapa bahasa tidak baku, penulisan agak gaje, karakter agak OOC, OC, lawakan garing nyess, beberapa chara nyasar dari fandom tetangga, kecamatan sebelah sampai genre bertolak belakang, Anti-Mainstream (Mungkin), 3 percampuran anime (DxD Naruto, HS, Sekirei)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **Sang Ksatria Emas dan Bayangan Perak**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana Haruka-san?" Takehito yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kantor berwarna hitam dan sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berumur sekitar 18 tahun di sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan salah satu sisi dinding yang menghadap keluar adalah sepenuhnya kaca dan juga terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang sangat besar di tengah-tengah mereka.

"A-apa kau yakin Asama-san!?" Si gadis yang dipanggil Haruka itu bertanya dengan agak tergagap.

Takehito memasang wajah ramah sebagaimana seperti biasa dengan kedua tangan yang bersatu di atas meja. "Jangan bertanya 'apa kau yakin,' aku tak mungkin menawarimu kesempatan ini jika aku masih memikirkannya, Haruka-san." Ucapnya dengan nada ramah.

"Ma-maaf."

Takehito agak menghela nafas kecil. Berunding dengan anak labil itu sebenarnya sangat mudah. Sangat mudah dibohongi, mudah untuk dimanfaatkan dan meraup ke untungan sebanyak-banyaknya. Oh tapi mari kita coret dari daftar yaitu anak-anak yang memang sudah bernaluri untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.

"Tak apa Haruka-san, mari kita bahas yang tadi."

Dan dia tahu penderitaan bagaimana jika menjadi seorang pewaris perusahaan di saat waktu dimana seharusnya dia masih bercengkrama dan pergi ke taman hiburan dari pada harus menanda tangani dokumen yang menggunung. Dan jika itu di tambah belum kesiapan kepribadian, mental serta pemikiran itu bisa menjadi awal kemunduran besar bagi perusahaan.

Tak usah terlalu jauh, kita ambil contoh yang tepat berada di depan Takehito. Haruka Miko, pada usianya yang masih muda dan dimana masa-masa seharusnya dia membangun kepribadian dan bersosialisasi serta mencari jati diri. Tapi karena nasib berkata lain dimana kedua orang tuanya telah kembali pada sang pencipta, memang tiada pilihan lain selain menjadi dewasa lebih cepat dan menanggalkan masa muda.

Berat memang rasanya.

Sama seperti dirinya ah tidak, sama seperti mereka bertiga . dirinya, Naruto…

Dan seorang gadis pemberani yang membuat mereka untuk pertama kalinya bermimpi akan sesuatu yang besar…

Dan sebuah sumpah yang mengikat mereka seumur hidup.

"Baiklah kita sepakat Asama-san."

Takehito tersenyum simpul. "Senang berbisnis denganmu Haruka-san, dan cukup panggil aku Takehito, lagipula kita sudah lama kenal."

"Kau juga Takehito-san, cukup panggil saya dengan nama depan."

Asama Takehito, orang yang cukup berjasa bagi dirinya. Laki-laki tampan dengan tingkat charisma yang mampu memukau banyak orang ditambah senyum ramah dan cukup memikat menambah kesan seperti seorang konglomerat. Walaupun dia juga dulu sempat heran mengapa dia selalu memakai jas lab kemana-mana daripada memakai tuxedo, jas atau lainnya, dia hanya menjawab 'Aku ini seorang ilmuan, lagipula aku tidak suka sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman.'

Dan mengapa dia menyebutnya berjasa? Sebenarnya di saat kedua orang tuanya tiada karena sebuah tragedy mengerikan dan di saat pemakaman itulah dia bertemu Takehito dan sejak saat itu semua tentang perusahaan, pemasaran, ketelitian, negosiasi dan lain-lain dia bisa mengerti semua hal memusingkan kepalanya itu adalah karenanya. Dan maka dari itu dia menganggap sosok pria yang berada dihadapannya adalah seseorang yang baik.

"Miko-sama, waktunya jadwal berikutnya." Seorang sekretaris perempuan mendekatinya dan berbicara demikian.

"Ah, aku juga harus pergi sekarang waktunya berbaring di taman." Ucapnya sembari kedua tangannya merapikan beberapa lembar dokumen yang berserakan di meja.

Miko mendengar perkataan Takehito barusan, muncul tanda Tanya di dahinya. "Apa Takehito-san tidak sibuk, perusahaanmu itu sangat besar 'kan!?"

"Sebenarnya banyak juga dokumen yang harus kutanda tangani."

"Lalu, apa kau mampu mengerjakannya semalaman, apa kau tak perlu tidur?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu…?"

"Kulempar ke perapian." Miko tentu sweetdrop mendengar jawaban absurb barusan.

Tapi untuk sesaat dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Indting yang sudah terlatih hidup di dunia hitam seolah memberitahunya, sesuatu sedang tak beres. Alhasil di saat dia ingin memutar knop pintu dia urungkan niatnya untuk keluar. Wajahnya berubah ekspresi, jika tadi penuh dengan senyum dan tawa halus, kini menjadi datar yang tak bisa di artikan.

Sesaat dia hanya bisa mendengar pendingin ruangan yang berdengung dan tangan Miko yang membereskan berkas dokumennya.

Haruka yang baru menyadari tingkah Takehito yang berubah drastic juga ikut terdiak tak bergerak. "Ada apa Takehito-san?"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa aku hanya seperti melupakan sesuatu."Jawabnya simpel sembri melontarkansenyuman yang biasa dan itu membuat Miko lega. Tapi dia juga agak mengendus-endus udara. _'Bau Pendosa.'_ Pikirnya

Takehito melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju meja kaca beralas dengan vas bunga mawar di tengahnya. Menuju arah kursi dimana tadi dia duduk, tapi di tidak kembali bersantai tapi dia menunduk ke bawah kursi seolah mengambil sesuatu.

*Dor*

Dan saat dia berdiri sebuah tembakan dia lecutkan dengan menarik pelatuk sebuah senjata api berwarna silver dan tergolong jenic _Magnum_. Wajahnya datar nan dingin sangat berbeda 180 derajat dibandingkan dengan senyum yang tadi terus melekat di bibirnya.

Dann targetnya adalah seseorang yang juga sedang memegang pisau yang sudah mengarah ke arah leher Miko. Dan berkat timah panas yang dia tembakan dan insting seorang pembunuh milik Takehito dia ambruk seketika dengan bekas peluru tepat di atas kepalanya.

Dan tentu semua yang ada di sana terkecuali Takehito terbelalak matanya karena tiba-tiba suara senjata api yang begitu keras bagi mereka yang tak terbiasa dan juga seorang berotot berkacamata hitam yang ambruk dan darah yang mengalir tepat dari jantung sang pelaku. Jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri betapa kejinya dunia.

Miko juga yang terkejut bertambah terkejut karena darah yang mengalir dari leher bagian belakangnya. Begitu merah dan hangat. Tapi itu semualah yang membuat Miko terduduk sembari menyumbat luka di lehernya dengan tangannya walau tak terlalu dalam

"Kalian cepatlah pergi dari sini." Nada Takehio terdengar serius dan datar. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati tubuh yang kini hanya seonggok daging biasa. Dia merunduk dan kemudian membuka kelopak mata sang pelaku secara paksa.

Irisnya tak memiliki cahaya.

"Minaka kah? Dia sepertinya tak akan membuatku duduk santai di sini." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Tatapannya mengarah keluar jendela. Irisnya menajam seolah dia sedang mewaspadai sesuatu yang begitu berbahaya yang mengancam nyawanya. "Bawa mereka pergi dari sini."

Dari atap jatuh mendarat ke bawah muncul 2 orang memakai jubbah putih dengan topeng polos yang juga berwarna putih membawa mereka menjauh dengan cepat. Takehito juga berjalan menuju jendela kaca setebal 1 inchi itu. Dan hanya dengan sekali pukulan elombng kejut dari tangan kanannya membuat kaca yang berdiri kokoh kini menjadi ribuan butiran kecil seperti salju yang menuju ke trotoar yang berjarak 20 lantai.

Takehito bisa mendapati 10 orang sniper tengah membidiknya dari kejauhan"Aku tidak mengerti dengan isi otaknya yang mungkin isinya hanya keabadiaan seperti orang kesetanan, tapi yang jelas…" Takehito memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dia sesekali menggerak-gerakkan jari teluntuknya seolah sedang mengggerakkan sesuatu. Kemudian sebuah pemandangan aneh terjadi saat dia membuka matanya.

Iris mata silver yang berkilauan.

Dan meninggalkan musuh-musuhnya yang terjun bebas ke jalanan dengan kepala berlubang.

* * *

-Shadow is Fast-

* * *

"Jadi kau menyusulku ke sini Akitsu?"

Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban dari perempuan bedada besar ini.

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi yang pasti dia terkejut. Karena si Sekirei yang baru dia temukan di tama nada malam hari kemarin datang secara tiba-tiba dengan sebuah bola Kristal es besar yang menyelamatkannya dari bor maut yang mungkin saja bisa menembus hingga kejantungnya.

"Dan Akitsu, apa kau mendengarkan tentang jangan keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini, aku sudah membelikan kau pakaian yang bagus kenapa tidak kau pakai?" Naruto juga membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Akitsu, oh ralat untuk kata 'beberapa' tadi, tapi jumlahnya mencapai 2 kardus. Memang terlihat banyak bagi orang awam tapi itu dinilai sedikit oleh Naruto. Maklum, bisa orang berkantong tebal, sebenarnya Naruto ingin membeli lebih banyak tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya melihat daya tampung penginapan Izumo.

"Dan dimana alas kakimu?"

Hanya jawaban tundukan dari Akitsu.

Naruto menghela nafas demi menenangkan emosinya dan merendahkan sedikit suaranya sembari dia terus melangkahkan kaki berjalan ke penginapan Izumo beriringan dengan mereka. "Apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Aku hanya khawatir." 3 kata yang Akitsu ucapkan sukses membuat Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya tanda heran. L juga mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka terbukti dengan lirikkannya kepada mereka berdua .

Naruto mengerti, ucapan pendek nan lirih tadi membuatnya sadar, dan merutuki kebodohan dirinya. Sebagai seorang Ashikabi dia seharusnya sadar lebih awal tentang sesuatu seperti ini. Ashikabi sendiri adalah seseorang yang harus menjadi sebuah penyemangat bagi Sekirei di saat terjtuh untuk mulai bangkit dan juga sebagai sandaran di saat mereka butuh pelukan.

 _'Ah dasar pemula!'_ rutuknya kepada diri sendiri.

L hanya bisa bungkam, setidaknya dia hanya ingin mendengarkan _'drama gratisan'_ dan menikmati perjalanan walaupun sejauh mata memandang dia hanya bisa mendapati jalanan yang sepi dan pemukiman, seidaknya dia ingin melepaskan dirinya sejenak terhadap urusan yang berbau kriminsal, dank arena dia juga agen andalan kepolisian maka, seperti itulah hidupnya, jika ditemukan seorang mayat oleh gerombolan mayat mungkin L adalah satu-stunya orang yang mampu menatapnya dengan tenang, semua ini hanya masalah pembiasaan.

"Akitsu aku minta maaf."

Akitsu sangat bingung, mengapa tuannya ini meminta maaf, bukannya seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf karena telah melanggar aturan yang tuannya berikan kepadanya? "Tapi…"

"Tidak Tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku yang masih naïf, maaf, jika aku menjadi Ashikabi yang buruk ne Akitsu." Akitsu hanya bisa tertunduk di saat Naruto mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan perlahan dan ir=tu membuatna merasa bahagia.

Sedang kan L hanya memasang ekspresi datar yang berlainan dengan hatinya yang tersenyum.

 _'Mengambil kesempatan untuk menjadi editor Sekirei, kurasa hal yang menyenangkan.'_

* * *

-Newbie eh?-

* * *

"Sepertinya Uzumaki-san belum pulang ya." Miya yang tengah menjemur selimut dan _futon_ (sebutan untuk kasur kecil yang biasa digelar dilantai) di halaman rumahnya dengan perasaan yang khawatir, mungkin.

"Perasaanmu itu seperti kau ibunya saja Miya." Seorang yang dengan perawakan pria dengan rambut silver yang tengah yang tengah duduk dengan santai di lantai kayu dekat halaman hijau belakang rumah itu.

*Sriing*

Dan perasaan damai nan sejahtera(?) kini digantikan dengan rom aroma merinding dan menakutkan yang mengharuskan Kagari mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang empunya aura yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kepalsuan dikarenakan topeng iblis sudah siap stand by ada di belakangnya. "Ibu ya, Kagari-san."

Menyadari kesalahannya dan tak ingin mempepanjang perkara, Kagari meralatnya. "Ti-tidak aku bilang Kakak, ya kakak!" Atau mungkin membuat alibi baru.

"Tadaima."

Panjang umur, seorang laki-laki yang baru saja dibahas oleh mereka berdua sudah ada di dirumah ini yah walaupun dia membawa satu lagi orang tambahan.

"Okaeri." Setelah mendapati suara si pemuda kuning itu tersengar dari arah depan Miya segera melangkah menuju ke sana. Dan dia agak sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pakaian Akitsu yang sedikit lusuh di beberapa bagian. "Ara Ara ada dengan Akitsu-san?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk "Y-yah, banyak yang terjadi !" Dan tawa seolah tak bersalah sebagi penutup kalimat tadi. "O-oh ya Akitsu segeralah mandi dan ganti baju, aku sudah siapkan pakaianmu di lemari kamarmu, pakailah mana saja yang kau suka!" Akitsu hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai menginggalkan mereka bertiga.

Dan Miya kembali mengalihkan focus pandangannya yang kini berubah ke sosok asing baginya yang tengah bediri di samping Naruto dengan pandangan menjelajah seisi penginapan. Dan Miya menangkap kelainan terhadap orang itu yaitu cara berdirinya yang terkesan lebih membungkuk seperti orang tua dan juga kantong mata hitam tebal di bawah matanya yang siapapun sudah pasti bisa melihatnya jika berpapasan dengannya.

Merasa Miya memandangi L Naruto mencoba menjadi perantara "Etoo, dia temanku dari Inggris namanya…" Naruto sedikit bingung karena mengingat apakah nama yang harus dia gunakan untuk orang satu ini mengingatdafta nama samaran yang akan membuatmu kehabisan tinta jika menulisnya satu-satu.

"Ryuuzaki." L menjawabnnya sendiri

"A-ah ya, namanya Ryuuzaki."

Miya sepertinya menyambutnya dengan baik terbukti dengan senyum di wajahnya, walaupun Naruto ahu sebuah senyum di wajah Miya itu bisa bermakna ambigu.

Saatnya jurus pamungkas

Naruto menyatukan tangannya dan menunduk "Kumohon Asama-san biarkan dia tinggal di sini sementara waktu, aku akan membayar uang sewa bulan ini 2x lipat." Permohonan Naruto yang ia ucapkan dengan nada agak keras dengan rasa entah ikhlas atau tidak.

Miya tersenyum. "Tidak usah berlebihan Uzumaki-san, lagipula penginapan ini akan semakin ramai, itu bukan masalah!" Beruntungnya dia punya tuan rumah sebaik Miya, mungkin saja jika dia tinggal di tempat lain dia akan dikenakan status _'Wajib Lapor'_.

Yah walapun MIya juga garang untuk beberapa hal.

"Tapi untuk biaya sewa itu…"

"Hoho tenang bisa di atur." Naruto menepuk dadanya dengan tinjunya bangga.

Miya tersenym untuk kedua kalinya "Kalau begitu Ryuuzaki-san kau bisa gunakan kamar manapun yang masih kosong."

"HaI"

Miya senang jika penginapannya akan bertambah ramai jka kedatangan tamu barangkali 1 saja sudah cukup setidaknya akan betambah satu suara yang akan terdengar di pagi hari di penginapan ini walaupun hanya dalam jangka waktu yang singkat.

"Heh, bersyukurlah kau tidak harus meringkuk di kardus lontang-lantung di jalanan."

"Aku bisa saja pergi ke villa pribadiku dari kepolisian."

"Hei, itu penyalah gunaan wewenang."

"Itu hanya inisiatif mereka, lagipula aku sih _'iya-iya'_ aja, jadi aku tidak bersalah."

"Dimana-mana penyalah gunaan wewenang itu setingkat pidana, mungkin aku harus menuntutmu untuk ini."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika tentukan dengan Shogi."

"Setuju."

Dan beberapa setelah perdebatan antar sahabat itu mereka sudah duduk di meja tengah dengan aura persaingan yang menguar dari tubuh meeka dan sebuah papan Shogi telah ada di atas meja.

Miya mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya, setidaknya dia tahu mereka adalah teman yang akrab.

* * *

A Friend? Don't kidding me!

* * *

Naruto berjalan di lorong penginapan yang sudah sunyi karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:00 dimana kebanyakan penghuni di sinis sudah menyelami alam mimpi mereka.

Yah, setelah makan malam yang ramai tadi, mereka tidur dengan cepat. Hal yang tak bisa Naruto jumpai dari tempat tempat lain yang mungkin hanya ada di sini.

Kebersamaan

Disaat budaya makan bersama sudah mulai memudar digantikan dengan sifat individualisme yang sudah sekian lama menjangkit masyarakat sejak teknologi mulai berkembang di seluruh dunia. Jika berpapasan kemdian memberi salam adalah hal yang lumrah bahkan sebuah kewajiban tapi mari kita lihat jika kejadian itu terjadi pada masa dimana raja masih memegang tampu kekuasaan dikebanyakan sisi bumi dan dimana saat malam tidak seterang saat ini yang hanya dihiasi dengan sinar rembulan yang akan tampak indah memantul di perairan danau.

Egoisme

Sesuatu yang melekat ke dalam diri manusia sejak mereka terlahir di dunia, dan akan semakin berkembang dengan sangat pesat jika tidak ada batang pokok maupun pagar yang mempu membatasinya. Egois adalah manusiawi, seluruh manusia punya itu, dan keegoisanlah pokok dari semua dosa yang menghantui sisi gelap dunia ini. Nafsu, kerakusan, keserakahan, kemalasan, dengki, kemarahan dan yang paling besar, kesombongan.

Dunia ini memiliki keseimbangan jika salah satu sisi mencoba memperkuat dan mendominasi satu sama lain maka dunia sendirilah yang akan menciptakan sosok yang akan mengembalikan keseimbangan itu sendiri, tak peduli seberapa kejam takdir yang akan dialami seseorang yang membuatnya memendam sebuah ideology dan ambisi kuat di lubuk hatinya aling dalam yang terdoktrin dari pengalaman dan cara pandangnya dai sisi mana dia berdiri.

Maka dari itu Naruto mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya di sela sela langkah kakinya, dia masih tak menyangka di tempat sekecil ini, di sisi bagian dunia masih ada aura hangat yang menyelubung di sini. Sebuah kondidi yang akan membuat siapapun nyaman berada di penginapan ini.

Dia hanya bisa berharap, dia bisa menikmati ini lebih lama lagi.

*Kriing* *kriing*

Setelah dia mendekati kamarnya dia menyadari bahwa handphonenya berbunyi. Dengan segera dia menggeser pintu kamarnya dan mengambil smartphone dari atas meja.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Sasuke? Tumbenan."

*Klik*

"Hoho mari kita lihat siapa ini, si pantat bebek ini mau repot-repot menggunakan tangannya untuk menelfonku, yang katanaya besumpah tak akan mau menyimpan nomorku yang katanya mengeluarkan bau busuk ini eh!?" Naruto menyindir seseorang yang berada di sebrang telefon sana.

 _"Hn."_

Naruto mendengus "Hn, Hm, Hh atau apalah itu, apa itu semacam kode klan Uchiha untuk berkomuikasi? Jika iya, bisakah kau gunakan bahasa normal? Jangan ajak aku berbicara dengan bahasa antah berantah seperti itu!"

 _"Ini bukan bahasa!"_

"Lalu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. _"Sudahlah, ini tidak penting."_

"Ada apa kau menelfonku?" Tanya Naruto.

 _"Aku dengar kau ingin menemui si Necromancer itu?"_

Naruto facepalm. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

 _"Takehito!"_

Kali ini ekspresi Naruto seolah mengatakan _'sudah-kuduga.'_ "Ya itu benar, jadi kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

Sasuke menarik nafas "Dengarkan baik-baik."

* * *

Listen

* * *

*Brrrmm*

Suara der u mesin yang mengaum gagah di jalanan malam. Melaju kencang di antara lampu-lampu yang menyala menerangi malam. Jalanan lengang menjadi faktor _kuda besi_ berwarna oranye itu memacu mesinnya hingga kecepatan lebih dari 80 km/jam.

Dan sang pengendara yang mengenakkan sebuah helm berwarna hitam dengan corak api oranye sebagai pelengkap dan juga sebuah jaket kulit berwarna merah gelap yang dihiasi aksen api hitam di bagian dasar, sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam polos, sarung tangan hitam.

Tapi tak berselang lama dia perlahan dia mulai melepaskan gasnya dan menginjak pedal rem secara perlahan sampai akhirnya dia terhenti di trotoar, kemudian dia melepas jaket dan helmnya dan duduk di trotar dan memandangi jalanan yang hanya beberapa kendaraan yang lewat

"Hah, ini menyebalkan."

 _Flashback_

 _"Baik kudengarkan." Naruto mengganti nada suara yang mulanya bercanda kini menjadi serius dan dia memasang ekspresi mimic muka yang senada._

"Ini tentang Kuoh."

 _"Kuoh? Aku tidak tahu soal kota itu tapi, aku berasa De Javu dengan kota Kuoh ini." Perasaan dejavu, gejala psikologis dimana seseorang measa pernah mendengar, melihat, mencium, merasakan, mendengar atau datang ke seuatu tempat yang mungkin mereka sebenarnya baru datang kesana kali tapi…_

 _Perasaan Naruto kali ini sangat kuat._

"Sesuatu terjadi di sana, beberapa fenomena aneh seperti penampakan beberapa sosok yan meresahkan warga, orang hilang dan beberapa orang mengaku dia pernah mendengar ledakan besar tanpa sumber yang jelas."

 _"Itu bertentangan dengan logika."_

 _Sasuke mendengus "Kupikir juga begitu."_

 _Naruto mulai mengerti arah pembicaaan ini "Jadi kau ingin aku yang kesana? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesana? Kau punya 2 kaki itu apa gunanya!?"_

"Aku sibuk."

 _Urat kemarahan tercetak di jidat Naruto. "Teme, Kau pikir aku bisa keluar dari misi ini dengan mudah hah? Kau lupa dengan iblis berambut putih itu?"_

"Takehito? Aku sudah dapat persetujuan darinya."

 _Are, Mata kiri Naruto berkedut-kedut, rasa kekesalan yang mulai mencapai ubun-ubun dan tangan-tangan yang mulai gatal ingin menghantam sesuatu, gejala ini disebut, esmosi (Typo disengaja). Setidaknya akal Naruto masih berfikiran normal, dia menahan diri untuk berteriak karena mengingat ini bukan apartement pribadi yang bisa diapain aja seenak jidatnya._

"Kau bisa dapat informasi tentangnya."

 _Seketika Naruto terdiam, mimic muka gelap yang dia tunjukkan hilang entah kemana semua kekesalannya tadi. Tetapi kemudian bibirnya masih bisa meontarkan senyum. "Senang bisa melihat rambutmu menghitam kembali, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke juga mulai melunakkan suaranya._ "Ini juga berkat kau, dan si perempuan menyebalkan itu."

 _Perasaan Nauto yang mulai mengenang masa lalunya dimana dia melihat bocah berambut putih yang meringkuk dengan pakian lusuh dan wajah tanpa ekspresi di ujung gang buntu._

 _Ya, itu sudah lama sekali._

"Biru Donker, itu warnaku!" _dan setelah menyampaikan pesan terakhir itu Sasuke memutus percakapannya._

 _"Hah, Dia masih dingin seperti dulu."_

 _Flashback End_

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya lagi, satu-satunya penyebab dia keluar larut malam begini adalah ketenangan. Walau dia sudah cukup mendapatkan ketenangan di penginapan Izumo tapi beginilah hobinya duduk mencari ketenangan, menyendiri dan menikmati hembusan angin.

Baginilah seharusnya hidup  
 _-semboyan pemalas_

Tapi agenda mencari ketenangan pupus sudah ketika dia sudah melihat sebuah pedang terlempar dan hampir saja dia kehilangan kepalanya jika saja dia tidak menggeser tubuhnya. "Siapa sih yang main lempar-lemparan malam-malam begini, tidak bisakah dia menunggu pagi?"

Dan di saat dia menoleh ke sang pelempar yang ternyata berada di atas gedung yang berjarak 50m di posisinya terduduk.

Mata birunya itu tidak menangkap pria kekar berotot dengan codet disana sini atapun pria berhodie dengan mata merah menyala tapi seorang perempuan berambut biru yang tergerai tertiup angin dan seragam militer berwarna putih dan jangan lupakan sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari es yang membentang sangat lebar."

Ya, perempuan.

"Hah, kurasa Shikamaru benar, perempuan itu merepotkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Tak usah panjang lebar…**

 **Selamat membaca dan terima kasih, ada yang tidak mengerti silahkan pm untuk saran cukup drngan review saja.**

 **RnR?**


	4. Chapter 3

Malam hari tiba, kini manusia sudah mulai kembali kerumah mereka, membawa pengalaman hidup yang baru entah itu hanya duduk di meja kantor seharian, masalah tentang tugas sekolah, kenangan masa muda atau sebuah kepahitan tentang hidup yang mampu merombak cara berfikir seseorang, ideologi hidup maupun kepribadian, itu semua tergantung bagaimana kepribadian awal mereka terbentuk yang akan berpengaruh tentang cara berfikir mereka.

Manusia itu rumit dan simpel secara bersamaan

Gelap. Ya, tak ada sesuatu yang menerangi jalan yang gelap ini kecuali hanya beberapa lampu redup yang mati beberapa kali. Distrik hitam begitulah julukannya. Jika dunia sana terdapat orang-orang bermoral yang yang menjunjung tinggi tentang pelarangan perbudakan, perendahan status social terhadap perempuan, pembunuhan, dan hak asasi manusia.

Tapi di sini, hak asasi hanyalah tak lebih dari lembaran kertas omong kosong.

"Jadi, ini distrik hitam?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih yang mengenakan jas lab dan blazer hitam sebagai dalaman berjalan di jalan setapak sembari melihat sekitar.

"Kau baru pertama kali ke sini, Takehito?" Dia tak sendiri, di sampingnya yang berjalan beriringan dengannya seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven dengan jaket hitam yang kedua lengannya dimasukkan ke kantong jaket dan celana olahraga berwarna hitam dengan garis biru donker khas celana olahraga.

"Aku hanya baru pertama kali masuk lebih dalam, aku hanya pernah melihat pinggirnya saja, hey Sasuke aku tahu sekarang memang dingin tapi dengan jaket seperti itu apa tidak berlebihan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau hanya tidak tahu seberapa dingin di sana, dalam arti kiasan maupun secara harfiah dan kau tahu memakai pakaian putih di sana itu sedikit agak tabu, jika kau tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lepaskan saja jasmu itu."

"Tidak usah, aku lebih suka begini."

Sasuke mengumbar. "Terserah kau sajalah." Tapi tiba-tiba mereka di datangi oleh seorang kekek kakek berpakaian lusuh yang berjalan dengan mengesot di jalanan. Tangan tua renta secara perlahan menggapai tanah untuk menggapai aspal sedikit demi sedikit dengan gemetar. Kaki yang nampak terlihat kering kerontang yang menyaruk-nyaruk kasarnya jalan.

"T-tolong…"

Sasuke dan Takehito otomatis menujukan perhatiannya kepada si Kakek tersebut.

"T-tolong…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mendengus yang kemudian diikuti dengan telapak kakinya yang mulai berlanjut meninggalkan si kakek yang masih bersikeras mencoba meminta tolong. Tapi Sasuke menyadari sesuatu…

Takehito terdiam…

Menurut iris hitam legamnya itu dia bisa menangkap ekspresi gelap Takehito. Di antara rambut silvernya dengan iris yang memandang penuh kekosongan. Di bawah lampu jalan yang berkedip mati setiap beberapa saat dia terdiam seribu bahasa, mulutnya tak bisa mengucapkan barangkali hanya sepatah kata.

Kenapa?

Hatinya penuh pertanyaan mengapa? Kenapa? Dan siapa? Diantara logika dan ilmu pengetahuan yang berkembang dan dengan tokoh kemanusiaan yang berhasil meletakkan hak manusia di atas segalanya dengan mengejutkan masih terdapat sisi gelap di bawahnya.

Cahaya selalu meninggalkan bayangan. Diantara seseorang yang bersinar di atas pasti ada orang yang menangis dengan memegang dada kiri yang penuh akan kebencian yang meluap yah, ini hanya masalah pengalaman dan…

Kelicikan

Tapi di saat Takehito hendak bergerak selangkah, mata kakek itu berubah menjadi merah semerah darah disertai dengan mulut yang penuh dengan air liur yang bertetesan keluar dengan nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan dan dengan cepatnya dia berdiri dan berlari dengan pisau yang terhunus ke arah Takehito.

*Dor*

Suara lecutan timah panas memecahkan keheningan malam yang menandakan untuk kesekian kalinya yang terjadi di dunia ini sebuah pistol telah bersalah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dan kali ini yang menarik pelatuk bukanlah si Raven yang tengah memandang dengan ekspresi datar.

Tapi si rambut putih sang pelaku _pengembalian_ nyawa ke sang pencipta yang dengan wajah tenang menarik sebuah pistol silver yang sudah mengeluarkan asap.

Dan si korban sudah tergeletak dengan kepala berlubang.

Tatapan itu menyiratkan sesuatu bahwa dia bukanlah orang awam yang dengan cepatnya meng'iya'kan sesuatu yang terlihat begitu samar. Tapi tatapan itu memberitahu jika dia adalah seseorang yang sudah melihat ribuan kali kematian dan segala macam kemunafikan manusia di hadapan matanya.

Dan tahukah kalian…

Pemikiran dan semua ekspresi sang _Bayangan Perak_

Hanyalah Sandiwara.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto dan Sekirei bukan punya saya tapi fic ini** ** _murni_** **punya saya dengan beberapa karya sebagai inspirasi.**

 **.**

 **Duo Yuusha**

 **7 Kings**

 **By : Sang Pemandu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem (07. Akitsu,…?), Takehito x Miya**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (Untuk beberapa konten yang menimbulkan dosa)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo(s) yang menyakitkan mata, beberapa bahasa tidak baku, penulisan agak gaje, karakter agak OOC, OC, lawakan garing nyess, beberapa chara nyasar dari fandom sebelah, Anti-Mainstream (Mungkin), 3 percampuran anime (Naruto, HS DxD, Sekirei)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arc I :**

 **Identitas Dunia**

 **Chapter 3 :**

 **"Aku Ingin Menjadi Lebih Kuat"**

"Jadi bisakah kita rundingkan hal ini dengan kepala dingin?" Naruto agak mengatap ngeri plus _sweetdrop_ kedepan tepatnya dimana tempat seorang perempuan berambut biru panjang tergerai hingga ke pantat. Oh, ya jangan lupakan sepasang sayap es yang membentang luas yang lebarnya jika dibandingkan hampir menyamai dengan lebar jalan raya.

Dengan pandangan tajam dan juga sebuah seringai beringas yang merusak wajah cantiknya. Ia melempar sebuah pedang es untuk kedua kalinya setelah serangan kejutan yang hampir saja membuat Naruto jantungan seketika, hanya saja kali ini dengan kecepatan yang lebih super yang walau meleset tetap saja bisa menggores pipi si pirang ini dan pedang tadi langsung melesat menuju lampu jalan yang langsung tumbang seketika.

"Baik, kurasa itu bukan mau mu." Naruto memasang insting siaga, ah dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu jika… "Ah sial, aku tidak bawa katana yang diberikan Sasuke." …ia melupakan sesuatu.

Naruto menajamkan kedua matanya _'Sekirei 'kah? Dia tipe es sama seperti Akitsu, tapi 2 sekirei berelemen sama itu termasuk langka, kalaupun ada yang pasti…'_ Naruto meneliti setiap ruas bagian tubuh gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya disertai dengan aura yang berkoar-koar di tubuh gadis itu.

Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya dengan keras karena naluri hormone laki-laki yang mulai menanjak membuat pikiran si tokoh utama ini blank Seketika, hawa nafsu yang mulai merangkak menyelubungi otak. Walau sehebat apapun dirinya dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki dewasa yang butuh asupan _gono_ - _gini_.

Tapi dia mencoba mengambil lagi kendali pikirannya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan (baca : menyimpan) beberapa pikiran seorang laki-laki sejati.

Ini membuat semangatnya membara

Kembali dengan analisa. _'…Keganjilannya tidak ada, dia mirip sekali seperti Sekirei biasa, jika sudah begini…'_ Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dengan sisi bagian kanan berada di depan. _'Memakai kekuatan bukanlah hal yang bijak untuk sekarang…'_

Tiba-tiba alam bawah sadarnya memunculkan sebuah memori yang memperjelas semua ini.

 _'Jangan-jangan…'_

Tapi waktu perencanaan Naruto tampaknya hanya sampai di sini, hal ini di sebabkan karena sang gadis bepakaian militer berwarna putih itu mencoba menghunuskan pedangnya dan berlari dengan kecepatan sekejap mata. Tapi pengalaman demi pengalaman yang sudah mengasah segala aspek dalam diri si protagonist satu ini yang membuatnya mampu menghindar hanya dengan menggeser tubuhnya.

 _'Kecepatan yang bagus!'_ Tapi kemudian pandangan kedua iris birunya menuju bagian tubuh lain sang gadis, tepatnya leher bagian belakang, menurut reaksi pandangannya dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik _. 'Hipotesaku benar, dia berbeda dari Sekirei yang biasa…'_

Ya jika biasanya pada Sekirei terdapat sebuah lambang burung di belakang leher mereka tapi kali ini suatu yang sudah umum itu tiada dan itu yang membuatnya menarik. _Mahkota_ biru panjang yang terkibas seolah menari di tengahnya malam seperti memberi kilauan, tapi sayangnya kilauan itu terasa usang.

Naruto mebalikkan arah pandangannya dimana dia bisa mendapati si gadis biru itu sedikit miring memunggunginya. Dia hanya merasa _De Javu_ dengan aura ini. Dia ingat pernah merasakan aura yang begitu persis seperti ini, sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Tatapan itu, senyum psikopatnya itu bahkan gerak tubuhnya dia tahu, Naruto tahu apa yang hati kecil si gadis biru ini permasalahkan.

"Maaf sekali nona, tapi aku hanya sedang tidak ingin mencari perkara, bisakah kau sebutkan siapa editormu dan pergi dari sini !?" Naruto menajamkan pandangannya dan mulai mengatur detak jantungnya, mengobservasi secara teliti segala gesture tubuhnya.

Dan benar saja secara tak terduga sang gadis langsung bergerak sangat cepat dan seketika langsung melayangkan tendangan yang menargetkan kepala Naruto. Dengan insting seorang petarung, Naruto mampu mem-blok serangan tiba-tiba tadi dengan kedua tangannya.

 _'Dia cepat!'_

Setelah kombo pertama, serangan kedua tak ayal menunggu beberapa detik, dia langsung berputar ke depan dan mencoba melayangkan tebasan yang mengarah langsung kebagian leher Naruto yang tak terlindungi apapun.

Melihat ancaman bagi nyawanya, Naruto pun ikut berputar ke belakang dimana si gadis berbaju militer putih itu berada. Dan dengan keahlian yang terasah selama bertahun-tahun Naruto merendahkan badannya kebelakang dengan gaya limbo dan membalas sabetan pedang yang lewat di atasnya dengan sebuah kunai hitam.

 _'Ugh, sudah lama aku tak melakukan ini.'_ Fikiran Naruto setelah mendapatkan sensasi _bergetar_ (?) di pingangnya.

Tapi kemudian sang gadis _bermahkota_ _biru_ itu melompat mundur, mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari Naruto yang terpaksa terduduk karena aksinya barusan sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang lagi-lagi terpaksa mencium tanah dengan keras

Tapi setelah itu sebuah pandangan ganjil yang membuat Naruto memunculkan tanda Tanya besar di kepalanya. Pasalnya si gadis pelaku penyerangan tiba-tiba yang merusak jadwal santainya yang mungkin hanya bisa dia dapatkan sebulan sekali tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan suara isakan lengkap dengan tetesan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"*Hiks* *Hiks* *Hiks* HUWAAAA…!" Setelah teriakan iba-tiba yang membuat sang protagonist kita ini berjengit kaget ,tiba-tiba dia berjongkok dan memendam kepalanya di antara lengannya dan mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang makin lama makin keras.

Satu yang ada di fikiran Naruto. _'Lha, kok nangis!?'_

Oke, Naruto mulai takut. Dia baru pertama kali menjumpai yang tak kenal aka pa tiba-tiba menyerangnya oke dia memang seorang Sekirei tapi mau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah juga seorang gadis dan secara tiba-tiba menangis dengan sebuah teriakan dan berjongkok dengan isakan. Mungkin ini bisa saja hanya sebuah sandiwara yang diatur untuk mengelabuhinya akan tetapi dihadapannya tetaplah seorang perempuan yang menangis, dan seorang perempuan tetaplah perempuan dan itu membuat hati kecilnya iba dan harus memaksanya bimbang untuk menenangkannya atau meninggalkannya begitu saja dia bukanlah si _unggas_ _emo_ yang setiap masa SMA nya selalu menolak pernyataan 100 cewe lebih setiap tahunnya dan menjawab dengan jawaban jelas, singkat, padat _'Tidak'_ , oh rasanya dia ingin menendang wajah yang-(menurutnya)-entah-kenapa disukai-banyak-gadis itu.

Sedikit celingak-celinguk, memastikan tak ada satupun saksi mata yang mungkin akan memandangnya dengan pandangan ' _menjijikkan'_ kepadanya. dia mulai perlahan mendekati si perempuan yang masih tetap berjongkok dengan isakan yang masih tetap sama.

"Hei kenapa kau menangis!?"

"Hueee…" Hampir saja Naruto melompat ke belakang karena efek pertanyaannya tadi, bukannya sesuatu yang mengenakkan seperti mulai tenang barangkali akan tetapi dia malah memperkeras frekuensi teriaknnya yang sepertinya menggema di jalanan.

Oh sial cobaan apa lagi ini!

"O-oke berhentilah menangis aku akan turuti keinginanmu ok!" Masukan lagi ke daftar kelemahan Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak tahan jika melihat seorang perempuan menangis dan mampu membuatnya kelabakan dengan ekspresi yang tidak karuan dan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur.

Baik, si kuning ini mengakui dengan segenap hatinya sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati bahwa jika telinganya mendengar tangisan, isakan atau apapun itu jika berasal dari perempuan itu akan membuat kontraksi yang langsung _'memprogram'_ seluruh tubuhnya untuk panik seketika. Mungkin ini juga dipengaruhi oleh factor _imejnya_ di hadapan orang-orang yang tidak ingin anjlok seketika ke dasar jurang dalam kurang dari 1 detik.

Membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduknya merinding disko.

Si perempuan itu mulai mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. "Benarkah?"

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa ."I-iya, kurasa begitu."

Dengan nada lirih si gadis menjawab "Kalau begitu… Gendong!"

Naruto agak berjengit. Dengan keadaan alis kanan yang agak berkedut dan pikiran yang kacau balau dia menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja mau mengambil nyawanya tiba-tiba menangis dan minta gendong. Tapi, demi menjaga kemaslahatan dan posisi derajat martabatnya di masyarakat, apa boleh buat. Naruto kemudian membelakangi dan berjongkok mengambil "Baiklah naik!"

Dengan perlahan sang gadis berambut biru mulai berdiri dan mendekat Ke arah Naruto yang masih memasang posisi yang sama dengan penuh rasa terpaksa. Tapi bukannya dia memposisikan dirinya di gendongan Naruto dia malah mendorong Naruto dan menguncinya sehingga mereka terbaring dengan posisi _Woman on top_ atau apalah itu dengan wajah merah dan nafas sensual.

Dan mungkin Naruto hampir saja menuntut _Kami-sama_ untuk merubah takdirnya yang membawanya dalam kondisi kampret macam ini yang mau tak mau mambuatnya pasrah dengan apa yang akan si dia perbuat. Dan apa-apaan wajahnya itu dia menatap dirinya seolah-olah dia adalah _'mangsa'_ dalam makna konotasi beserta tanda kutip.

Oh sial ini membuat roma-roma yang menjadikan bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

Tapi kemudian salah satu tangannya menuntun tangan naruto tepat di dada kirinya "Ne Ashikabi-sama, bisakah kau rasakan ini, jantungku yang berdegup kencang." Bukan bagiamana tapi sebenarnya ini akan membuatnya tampak buruk, memangnya siapa laki-laki normal yang sanggup menolak godaan seperti ini oke berikan pengecualian kepada Takehito yang hanya tak tahan dengan godaan istrinya dan Sasuke yang dia sendiri meragukan tentang kenormalannya dalam hal _'begini'_ sertakan juga L yang mungkin akan menempuh prinsip jomblo sampai akhir hayat.

Oh sial pada saat saat _genting_ justru wajah seorang (katanya) pertapa yang dia temui saat umur 15 tahun dimana dia menyusuri pegunungan Himalaya yang sekarang menjadi guru beladirinya dan memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penulis Novel yang _mungkin-kalian-tidak-ingin-tahu-apa-isinya_ sedang mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum gembira dengan ekspresi yang seolah menyiratkan _akhirnya-kau-akan-menjadi-laki-laki-seutuhnya_.

Terkutuk kau Ero-sannin!

"Ne Ashikabi-sama…" Kali ini Sekirei berambut biru ini kembali memanggil Naruto yang masih sejak tadi berada di bawahnya.

"…Maukah kau jadikan aku milikmu?"

Naruto tersentak, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilayangkan oleh sebagian besar Sekirei karena dia tahu betul apa yang para squad editor pikirkan di saat mereka mengutak-atik data program untuk ini. Tapi lingkari untuk si _detektif_ satu itu, dia penuh dengan misteri kelabu.

Tapi mata birunya menemukan sebuah _kaset_ yang berisi tentang kenangan pahit yang tersirat di iris matanya walau tampak sangat samar yang langsung tersambung dengan hati dan masa lalunya. Dan semua itu seperti sesuatu yang kelam dan menyesakkan. Dan dengan reflek dia mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan tersenyum hangat.

Dan dia juga merasa…

Takdir sudah mengikat mereka satu sama lain.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan otaknya yang sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi mendatang, persetan dengan semua itu. Karena hatinya sudah memberilnya sebuah _ilham_ untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata yang mungkin akan membuat hidupnya berubah dalam beberapa aspek yah, mau bagaimana lagi sekarang dia hanya bisa mengatakan…

"Tentu!"

Sebuah kalimat lirih penuh akan makna kebahagiaan yang mampu menghangatkan seketika setiap Inch dari tubuh si Sekirei biru ini.

Dan prosesi pengikatan Ashikabi dan Sekirei dimulai di saat bibir mereka bertemu empat pasang sayap putih kebiruan yang di setiap kepakannya menjatuhkan butiran salju yang berkilauan membentang dengan sangat lebar dan cahaya putih dengan warna biru muda mengelilingi mereka.

Ah, sepertinya dia harus melindungi satu orang lagi.

"Sekarang dan selamanya akan selalu menjadi milikmu, Ashikabi-sama."

* * *

-One more-

* * *

Sahashi Minato, termenung duduk di depan pintu halaman belakang, di atas lantai kayu coklat yang hangat. Menatap langit yang menunjukkan kehampaan, bertabur bintang seperti gula pasir, dengan cahaya mereka yang berkelap-kelip seolah sedang bermain, angin dingin yang menerpa kulitnya setidaknya bisa menekan pikiran pemuda yang sudah gagal masuk unversitas 2 kali ini.

Sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya. Campur aduk, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan hatinya sedang _berwarna_ apa sekarang ini. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah sesekali untuk menahan rasa yang menohok di dadanya. Kepalanya mulai sedikit pusing, mungkin ini efek dari terlalu banyak menghirup udara dingin tapi entah kenapa kesadarannya memiliki pemikiran sendiri. Sejak tadi dia tak bisa menutup mata atau bahkan memejamkannya seolah alam bawah sadarnya menjaganya agar selalu terjaga padahal dia berharap bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Insiden di jembatan itu. Rasa keputusasaan yang sempat hinggap di hatinya. Ketika melihat Sekirei pertamanya tergeletak tak berdaya hasil ulah Choubatsu Butai yang menghalangi niatan mereka membantu Haruka dan Kunoh Sekireinya kabur dari kota yang sudah menjadi arena pertempuran ini.

Tapi dia juga bersyukur keajaiban terjadi, Musubi hidup kembali. Entah, dia tak tahu bagaimana dia harus mengungkapkan kebahagiannya tapi yang pasti dia senang, sebuah nikmat yang belum pernah dia rasakan selama hidupnya dan dia bersyukur hatinya tak akan kehilangan seseorang.

Tapi sesuatu menakutinya.

Bayangan ketakutan yang selalu membayangi dirinya. Menghantuinya tiap malam beberapa hari setelah insiden itu terjadi. Kegelisahan yang berasal dari dirinya memaksanya untuk selalu berkaca dengan meneteskan air mata.

Mengapa dirinya begitu lemah.

Penyesalan yang dia rasakan selalu menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Selalu mencoba untuk lari, tapi dia hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Di ujung dunia ia meringkuk bayangan itu pasti akan selalu menemukannya. Dia sadar, ini bukanlah kutukan, ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang supranatural tapi dirinya sadar, dia sangat amat mengerti sosok tersebut berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh aku bergabung." Sebuah suara mengejutkannya, pasalnya selama dia duduk di sini tak mendengar sedikitpun suara derit kayu akibat langkah kaki. Dia seketika menoleh kebelakang, dia menarik nafas lega setelah melihat sosok L dengan membawa 2 buah cangkir coklat panas di kedua tangannya. "Maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu, ini ambilah!"

Dengan segera namun perlahan Minato meraih cangkir yang L sodorkan.

"Hati-hati, itu masih panas."

Minato mencoba menyambut dengan ramah. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak, aku hanya memasak air terlalu banyak, jadi sekalian saja." L mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minato menuju langit malam yang masih senantiasa di sana. "Apa yang membuatmu belum tidur selarut ini, laki-laki muda sepertimu tak baik terjaga jam segini."

"Yah, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ia mengukir senyum miris. "Kau sendiri?"

"Disaat aku mulai bosan dengan dunia ini, aku selalu terbangun tengah malam dan menyeduh sesuatu sambil melihat langit, itu membuatku lebih tenang." Dia mengatakan persisi dengan apa yang tengah dia lakukan sekarang.

"Bosan dengan dunia?"

L menyesap coklat hangatnya. "Bosan itu manusiawi, terkadang timbul kasus seorang manusia ingin mempelajari berbagai budaya dunia luar sedang orang-orang dunia luar itu sendiri justru lebih tertarik ingin mempelajari tempat tinggalnya, itu sesuatu yang dimaklumi dan semua orang memiliki hal itu."

"Kau tahu banyak hal, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Tidak juga semakin banyak pengalamanmu, seberapa lama kau hidup itu menentukan bagaimana dan seperti apa dirimu. Apa yang kau lalui dan bagaimana kau menanggapinya akan menentukan bagaimana dirimu akan terlihat…" L memberi jeda. "…jika kau hidup sebagai seorang yang terlibat dengan kriminalitas kau akan tahu persis bagaimana dunia ini bekerja."

"Ryuuzaki-san seorang polisi?"

"Detektif tepatnya." Sahut L membenarkan

Minato terkagum. "Apa menjadi detektif itu menyenangkan?"

L menghentikan cangkir yang hendak ia minum, bola matanya melirik Minato yang tengah memandang ke depan dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya saja menjadi pahlawan untuk semua orang, memecahkan berbagai kasus medapat pujian dan uang bukannya itu adalah kehidupan yang menyenangkan."

L mengembalikan arah pandangannya. "Pujian, Uang? Aku tak peduli hal itu. Pujian hanya akan membuat orang merasa paling benar dan sempurna dibandingkan manusia yang lain padahal mereka dilahirkan oleh nenek moyang yang sama sedangkan uang, rekening ku sudah penuh, hanya saja aku tak tahu akan kuapakan…" L menaruh cangkirnya "…Makanya aku heran dengan orang-orang yang bersenang-senang dengan tumpukan kertas tak berguna itu."

"Kau orang aneh, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Lagipula aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang tenang, bersama kedua anakku itu sudah cukup."

Minato sedikit kaget "Eh, kau sudah menikah?"

L dengan santai mengeluarkan manisan dari kantongnya. "Tidak, mereka berdua anak angkatku." Dan dengan santai pula dia menanggapi reaksi Minato. "Ingin camilan?" L menyodorkan camilannya.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

Minato mulai merasakan sebuah gejolak. Dimana jantungnya mulai terasa dingin, oksigen yang mulai merasa meninggalkan paru-parunya sedangkan angin malam yang tiada hentinya menusuk kulitnya hingga ke relung tulang, ia agak meringis kesakitan. "Keluarga, sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

L yang hendak memasukkan biskuitnya ke mulutnya terhenti kemudian ia membiarkannya jatuh tanah. Dan dengan sebuah pandangan yang dilayangkan L kepada Minato. "Apa kau tak menganggap mereka?" Kini nadanya sedikit menyeramkan.

"A-aku hanya…"

"Kau tahu, jika kau mengarungi samudra tak ada yang bisa menjamin kau bisa menenemukan hal yang bisa kau dapatkan disini!" Kembali memandang langit, dia melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelumnya. "Selama diriku menginjakkan kaki di benda bundar yang disebut bumi ini, aku belum pernah tahu ada tempat yang seperti ini, mungkin aku akan merindukannya."

Minato meremas celananya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, rambut hitamnya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya sehingga tak seorangpun bisa melihatya. "A-aku hanya…" lidahnya terekat, seolah sesuatu menghalanginya untuk mengatakannya. Serasa di sumbat dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan _ego_ , dia tak bisa mengungkapkan apapun. Dia mengeratkan giginya kuat-kuat sehingga suara gemeletuk terdengar.

"Terserah kau ingin mengatakannya atau tidak…" L tiba-tiba menyahut. "Aku tak pandai menjaga rahasia!"

Mengusir kegugupannya, dia mencoba menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Aku hanya merasa… menyedihkan." Tundukannya semakin dalam. "Aku merasa hanya laki-laki yang tak berguna, hanya bisa mengharap perlindungan dari mereka…" Kali ini sedikit isakan disela-sela kalimatnya isakan. "Musubi-san, Tsukiumi-san, Matsu-san. Ku-chan aku muak berlindung di belakang mereka, melihat mereka bersusah payah melindungi diriku aku… merasa tidak berguna."

Minato lelah. Bukan karena berlari ataupun bekerja, dia hanya lelah memikirkan semua ini. Dia sudah tak ingin lagi lari dari bahaya, dia tak ingin lagi menjadi laki-laki lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa, dia tak ingin lagi menjadi seseorang yang gagal. Maka dari itu dia tak ingin lagi duduk dia tak ingin lagi meringkuk, dia tahu dia harus mulai merangkak, berdiri, berjalan dan kemudian berlari secepatnya untuk menggapai mereka. Dan yang terpenting…

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka."

L menarik sudut bibirnya, mengukir sebuah senyum yang sangat samar yang mungkin hanya bisa disadari dirinya sendiri, "Maka kau akan begitu selamanya…" Ekspresi Minato semakin menggelap, kelabu dan terasa kusam. Minato masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Tak ada yang berubah dari aura yang menyelubunginya gelap, bagai langit hitam di ujung dunia yang tidak pernah disinari bintang.

"Kecuali jika kau ingin itu semua lenyap dan menjadi laki-laki yang baru…"

Seketika Minato langsung mengangka kepalanya. Menatap L yang masih senantiasa di sana beserta camilan yang hendak ia masukkan ke mulutnya. "M-maksudmu…!?"

"Aku memang tak begitu mengerti, tapi Naruto selalu berbicara tentang tekad atau apalah itu. Katanya _'semua hal di dunia akan melemah di depan tekadku'_ tapi itu tak begitu pernting bagiku…" L memasukkan cemilannya kedalam mulut dengan santainya dia mengunyah tanpa peduli orang di sampingnya. "…kurasa jika untukmu, maka jawabannya _'ya'_ "

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa berubah?" L bukanlah seorang psikolog atau apapun tapi semua orang yang bertatapan langsung dengan Minato mungkin tahu, kesungguhan sudah terlihat dari kedua iris matanya itu.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku aku tak tahu jawabannya…" Perlahan L mulai meminum habis coklatnya dan kemudian berdiri membawa kantong biskuit yang nampak tersisa setengah. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin berubah datanglah pada Naruto nanti pagi, tunjukkan kesungguhanmu selama tekadmu itu masih ada di matamu dia pasti akan senang hati membantumu…" L mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Minato yang sudah berdiri menatapi punggungnya

"…Dan sisanya kau sendiri yang tentukan."

* * *

-I Must be Stronger-

* * *

"Ini tempatnya!" Laki-laki berambut raven itu berhenti di depan sebuah tempat yang aneh di sebuah gang buntu yang ternyata di depannya terlihat sebuah tangga lorong gelap yang menuju langsung ke bawah tanah.

"Gelap Sekali, kenapa tidak diberi lampu kelap-kelip, itu akan Nampak indah dari luar!" Laki-laki berambut silver di sebelahnya menanggapi.

"Kau pikir ini pasar malam!?"

Hah, Sasuke harus menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya. Karena dia benar-benar tak menyangka hari istirahatnya akan tersita begitu saja dikarenakan sebuah telefon selulernya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi, awalnya dia ingin mengabaikannya karena mengira itu dari si kuning bodoh itu tapi semuanya sirna saat dia mulai menekan tombol _'Terima.'_

Sim salabim, dan dia berakhir di sini.

Permintaan bodoh tengah malam begini, si setan putih ini tiba-tiba telfon dengan nada lembut yang walaupun begitu terdengar menyeramkan dan hampir membuat Sasuke membanting handphonenya. Dan dengan sedikit ancaman mampu membuat si raven muka es ini menurut dan datang ke sini.

"Itu hanya tulangkan, kenapa kau begitu penasaran dan kenapa juga kalau kau yakin benda ini ada _di tempat-yang-sangat-tidak-ingin-ku-kunjungi_ ini?"

Pada awalnya Takehito menemukan sebuah tulang. Hanya sebuah tulang yang dia temukan di selokan. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu penasaran dia langsung mengambil dan mengawetkannya

Dia mencoba mencocokkan beberapa bagian-bagian tulang makhluk hidup. Terlalu tuncing jika disebut tulang lengan atau kaki dan terlalu besar untuk disebut tulang jari-jari tangan. Usianya tak mencapai satu tahun hanya beberapa bulan setelah terlepas dari sang empunya, jadi coret dari daftar makhluk-makhluk primitive yang hidup berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu.

Tapi dengan mempertimbangkan postur tubuh makhluk abad ini itu yang membuatnya begitu penasaran untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tulang ini.

"Tumben kau bertanya, tak seperti biasanya apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting, Sasuke?" Tatapan Takehito menajam dengan seringai lebar yang menatap tajam Sasuke yang mulai berkeringat.

Sasuke dan para sahabat karibnya tahu dengan pasti bahwa tidak ada sebuah celah yang tidak dilihat Takehito. Dialah yang pertama kali orang yang menemukan dan menyodorkan liontinnya dengan senyuman disaat yang lain rela mengoori baju mereka untuk mencarinya. Dia juga orang yang pertama kali menyadari adanya jalan keluar ketika mereka terjebak di lorong gelap.

Berbeda dengan L yang mengandalkan otaknya untuk mengungkap segala sesuatu yang ditutup _awan kelabu_ , dia lebih mengutamakan ketelitiannya dan perasaan untuk melihat sebuah lorong yang dilalui koloni semut untuk bersarang. Matanya selalu menjadi yang menyipit paling tajam jika salah satu dari kami sedang gelisah. Sosok seorang kakak yang selalu melindungi mereka dibalik bayang-bayangnya.

Dan maka dari itu dia dan para sahabat karibnya tahu…

Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia darinya…

Karena matanya selalu bisa menelaah isi hati mereka…

Bahkan dosa dan harapan…

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam diam "Cepatlah, kau ingin tahu atau tidak, aku ingin segera pulang setelah ini."

Ekspresi Takehito kembali seperti sedia kala, "Ha'I ha'I"

Perlahan mereka menuruni anak tangga yang cukup banyak. Suara langkah kaki yang bergema sepanjang jalan hanya itu yang mereka dengar lampu hanya sesekali terlihat lorong yang sering kali bercabang membuat kesan horror dan menyeramkan akan menjadi hal pertama yang kau pikirkan setelah keluar dari sini.

"Ku harap mereka menjual martabak."

"Tidak, mereka tidak menjual yang seperti itu."

"Ah bagaimana jika…"

"Tidak, bahkan Takoyaki pun tidak akan ada, apalagi dengan mayonais, kalau pun ada disana rasanya pasti menjijikkan!"

"Ah kalau begitu…"

"Ramen juga tidak ada!"

"Ah pasti di sana ada…"

"Tidak walaupun kau menelusuri berbagai lorong-lorong yang dilalui tikus kau tidak akan bisa menemui onigiri di sana, lagipula berhentilah mengoceh, aku benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk mengunjungi tempat ini jadi bisakah kau diam atau aku akan pulang ke rumahku."

Takehito menaikkan alisnya. Disunggingnya sebuah senyum sangit manis, sangking manisnya bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya langsung ambruk dilarikan kerumah sakit karena diabetes. Dalam arti lain…

Mematikan.

"Jadi kau ingin pulang Uchiha…-san."

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya bergumam sendiri!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau tahukan semua perbuatan itu memiliki konsukensinya!?"

Sasuke hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan keringat yang berjatuhan.

Bau samar mulai tercium di indra penciuman mereka berdua, Reaksi yang menyiratkan _ini-sudah-biasa_ menjeplak jelas di muka si raven, dan si rambut putih ini menyumbat hidungnya menghindari bau laknat. "Bau apa ini!?" campur aduk, tidak bisa digambar dengan kata-kata sebagaimana tidak sedapnya bau ini tapi yang pasti…

Menjijikkan!

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ah, untuk sesaat Sasuke melupakan pasal yang tidak boleh dia langgar seumur hidupnya. Karena pamali yang akan dia dapat adalah imej cool yang membuat para kaum hawa kesengsem 'aku rela mati untukmu' dan membuat para mafia brekuk lutut harus hancur karena aibya disebar di setiap pamphlet yang ada di kota.

Dia tak mau mengingat hal itu

Gema langkah yang beresonansi memantul di setiap dinding lorong kumuh yang berisikan 'kata-kata mutiara' yang bertinta merah, tak bisa dipastikan itu darah asli atau hanya sekedar tinta merah yang pasti horror adalah kesan untuk tempat ini.

Beberapa kali Sasuke terlihat ingin menguap. Tapi dengan inner yang penuh dengan imej jaim dia menahannya sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak membawa jam tangan, tapi yang pasti ini sudah malam, atau mungkin ini sudah mau pagi? Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia ingin pulang.

Terlepas dari tuntutan _Setan Abu-abu_ yang membuatnya beralibi untuk menutupi kondisi nyata tubuhnya yang memang sudah mulai sempoyongan butuh istirahat, dia sangat ingin pulang. Jika saja dia mematikan handphonenya dia tidak akan berakhir di sini bersama temannya menuju sebuah tempat yang membuatnya tambah ingin segera berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk.

Tidak ini bukan karena dia terlalu lama bergaul dengan _Koala Berkuncir_ yang sanggup tidur dari pagi hingga pagi lagi yang berefek dengan tertularnya virus tidur 20 jam sehari kepada dirinya. Oh ayolah, semua orang itu butuh tidurkan, walaupun L sekalipun yang selalu berjalan bungkuk dengan kantong mata tebal menyerupai mamalia pemakan bambu dari Cina dia tetaplah butuh tidur, yah walaupun bagaimana dan kapan dia tidur itu tidak wajar dan tidak bisa ditebak.

Tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa menenggak pil Cafein dan memijit pelispisnya. Dia rasa dia besok harus rela tidur di meja kerjanya atau ditatapi anak buahnya karena _eye shadow_ alami hitampekat atau masalah _mata panda_ di bawah matanya.

"Ini Tempatnya!"

Setelah sekian cabang lorong yang mereka lalui, mereka terhenti di sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari logam tembaga yang terlihat begitu hitam dan berat.

"Kuatkan Dirimu!"

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Sasuke melangkah sedikit ke depan

Sedikit mengambil nafas. "ini aku!"

Pintu tembaga berat itu seketika dengan perlahan mulai terbuka. Dengan bunyi gesekan pintu yang terdengar bergemuruh dan bergema sangat keras.

Di ujung sana terlihat seorang pria dengan tampilan seorang yang berkelas dengan jas, tuxedo, celana, topi yang memiliki warna seirama putih. Tatapan yang menyiratkan kelicikan seorang manusia dan sebuah senyum palsu yang tercetak di wajah, berdiri dengan membentangkan tangan terlihat tengah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang kembali, pelanggan kesayanganku."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, itu menjijikkan."

Dan Takehito bisa memandang dengan wajah datar, sebuah tempat yang sangat luas yang menjadi sumber dari bau yang menusuk indra penciumannya sejak dia menginjakkan alas sepatunya di tempat ini. Matanya menajam, menilisik setiap inchi dari tempat ini.

Penjara, kata benda yang mengibaratkan sebuah pembatas, tempat yang terbuat dari besi. Dan benda inilah yang mendominasi tempat yang memiliki corak lantai kotak-kotak dengan perpaduan warna berbeda yaitu hitam dan putih. Karat dan beberapa percikan merah yang bisa menyatu dengan dinding ruangan yang merah marun bisa dia dapati tercetak jelas di sana. Bau yang menguar semakin tajam, tapi reaksi diam seolah tanpa terganggu sedikitpun.

Ya, karena dengan atmosfir seperti ini, dia dilahirkan.

Pria serba putih ini menatap Takehito yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tatapan datar.

Pria putih ini mulai tertarik "Siapa dia, aura yang mengagumkan! Apa dia teman yang kau bawa?"

"Ya Begitulah, dia ingin meneliti sesuatu di sini, kali ini aku hanya mengantarnya jadi kau tak perlu khawatir dengan _kepalamu_ , tapi lain cerita jika kau menggangguku." Terpampang ekspresi aku-tidak-ingin-ada-disini sangat jelas sekali.

"Ah, tentu saja _tuan muda_!"

"Kubunuh kau!"

Pria itu kemudian melepas topinya dan membungkuk "Mari kuantar _Okyaku-sama_." Dengan seringai yang tak berubah sama sekali.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan tapi, tidak untuk Takehito. Tatapan datar tetap dia pampangkan di wajahnya atas pemandangan yang membuatnya _'bernostalgia'_ dengan dirinya. Pemandangan yang terasa familiar sudah tertanam di alam bawah sadarnya.

Penjara yang berbentuk kubus, berderet sejauh mata memandang. Jangan lupakan isinya, manusia-manusia yang di deretkan dengan kondisi mengenaskan terbaring lemas bahkan ada yang tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Dan sekali-lagi Takehito hanya bisa memandangnya…

…dengan muka sedatar tembok beton yang dingin.

"Bau pendosa!"

Gumaman Takehito yang lirih bisa di dengar dengan baik oleh sang pemilik _neraka_ ini. "Yah, beberapa pelangganku tak sabaran _mencoba_ budak baru mereka jadi, mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya Takehito-sama." Untuk kedua kalinya pria itu kembali membungkuk.

"Jadi, anda ingin meneliti tentang apa?"

Takehito merogoh kantong dalam jasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tulang dengan bentuk yang aneh. "Barangkali seekor _setan_ tahu itu benda apa."

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Kemudian tangan si pria yang dibalut sarung tangan mengambil tulang tersebut dari Takehito. Mengamatinya perlahan dengan alis terangkat. Tapi tak berselang lama senyuman yang berpadu dengan seringai muncul kembali. "Aku kenal tulang ini, benda ini mirip dengan _produk baru_ yang di tangkap anak buahku beberapa bulan yang lalu…"

Senyum meremehkan yang menyebalkan muncul. "Apa untungnya hal ini untukku?"

 _*Bzzztt*_

Sasuke menodongkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah _katana_ indah berukir aksara kuno dengan aura ungu yang menyelimutinya tepat disamping pria itu yang masih memasang wajah yang sama. "Apa jaminan _kepalamu masih ada di tempatnya_ itu tidak cukup, aku mulai muak di sini."

"Aku hanya bercanda." Pasang muka _innocent_.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dia kembali menaruh tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya pedang itu ditelan udara.

"Lewat sini!" Dengan gaya bak seorang butler abad pertengahan, dengan sopan menunjukkan jlan seolah yang dihadapannya ini adalah tuannya, walau pada kenyataannya ekspresi _iblis_ yang melekat kuat pada mukanya tak hilang walau hanya menurunkan pipinya.

Di sepanjang Takehito menapaki lantai kusam dengan noda darah, matanya menjelajah seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia mencoba mengendurkan dirinya, membiasakan dengan atmosfir dan berjalan seperti dirinya. "Darimana kau dapatkan semua ini, beberapa _koleksimu_ sepertinya _berkualitas_!?"

Merasa dipuji, dia terkekeh pelan "Aku mendapatkannya dari beberapa kong kalikong dengan para _tikus berdasi_ , pertukaran hutang, beberapa pertukaran gelap dengan mafia, tapi sebagian besar dari hasil _bersih-bersih_ beberapa _sarang kutu_!"

Perbudakan. Sebuah kata dengan bayangan momok mengerikan. Realita yang pernah menodai bumi dan akan selalu melekat sampai dimana _akhir_ itu benar-benar terjadi.

Hal ini bisa muncul kepermukaan dan membayangi dunia akan ketakutan tak lain ulah dari manusia itu sendiri, tepatnya dosa. Konsep tujuh dosa besar, tercipta karena para manusia itu sendiri yang menebar kerusakan di muka dunia.

Walaupun pemuda rambut perak ini mengerti, sejak kecil dia sudah melihat yang seperti ini lebih dari sering. Di saat awan selalu menjadi kelabu, kegelapan yang selalu membayangi dan teriakan yang memekikan telinga. Melewati gang penuh mafia seperti berjalan melewati pertokoan, memainkan pistol seperti sebuah ketapel Dan _membunuh_ seperti menginjak semut.

Meskipun dia berhasil lari dan telah menjadi seorang pemuda lembut penuh dengan senyuman, dia tidak akan bisa menolak sensasi nostalgia seperti ini.

Pandangan mata kosong

Badan yang penuh dengan luka

Jerat rantai baja yang dipasang di kaki mereka

Takehito menghela nafas.

Haruskah dia kembali melihat semua ini?

* * *

-I know, I cannot run from it-

* * *

Angin yang menyenangkan.

Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dilakukan selain merasakan angin cerah yang berhembus menyapu jambangnya yang terlihat menari-nari. Kedua matanya terpejam akan tetapi dia tak tertidur hanya sekedar ingin merasakan setiap terpaan yang mengenai tubuhnya berselonjor di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di halaman. Duduk begitu saja tak mengidahkan mungkin celana hitam dengan garis oranye miliknya akan kotor terkena tanah. Sekedar memakai kaos putih dengan pusaran merah di tengahnya dia meletakkan jas miliknya di kamar miliknya sekedar ingin membebaskan dirinya dari realita dunia yang terkadang mencekik.

Tak ada yang dia pikirkan, terpejam di bawah langit biru dengan suara burung yang menghiasi pendengarannya di antara sepinya suasana. Ngomong-ngomong Tsukiumi dan Musubi juga sedang pergi berbelanja dengan semangat membara. Mereka sebut itu lomba belanja dengan tempat duduk di samping Ashikabi mereka yang jadi taruhan. Tanpa menghiraukan apa-apa mereka langsung menyabet daftar dan tas belanja dan berlari _sprint_ menuju district pertokoan dirinya akui ia sedikit _cengo_ melihat mereka.

Miya juga akan pergi ke makam suaminya, katanya dia hanya sedang rindu dengan suaminya jadi dia pergi dengan seikat bunga menuju pemakaman. Jika saja bisa dia ingin langsung blak-blakan bahwa suaminya itu masih hidup berada di sisi lain bumi dengan kebiasaan buruknya mengancam orang dengan senyuman menakutkan. Tapi, seperti yang tertulis tadi, dia sungguh tak berani mengatakan hal itu, dia lebih memilih diam dari pada dia harus di gantung terbalik di tebing pinggir air terjun Niagara. Atau yang lebih buruk _2 orang iblis_ di tempat yang sama, oh sekarang dirinya berharap Takehito tak pernah datang ke sini.

Kemudian Naruto mengukir senyum yang seolah mengatakan ' _mendokusai'_ mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dengan Sekirei barunya. Oh bahkan dia belum tahu siapa namanya, karena sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia hanya memeluk tangannya dan Naruto terlalu sibuk menahan _sesuatu_ ketimbang mengucap sepatah kata atau barang kali hanya bertanya nama. Yah mau diapakan lagi sekarang Sekireinya sudang bertambah satu menjadi dua tapi ini juga sekaligus menambah daftar _berharga_ di dalamnya, sebuah pertanda yang menyuruhnya untuk semakin kuat. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah Sekireinya walaupun kesan pertama bertemu dengannya tak bisa dibilang pertemuan yang bagus.

Dan Akitsu, dia mungkin adalah orang yang paling Naruto khawatirkan. Mengingat emosinya yang datar dan kepolosannya dia lebih berasa menjadi seorang guru dibanding dengan Ashikabi. Pertemuan mereka di malam hari membuatnya tahu bahwa dia sudah lama sangat menderita. Dia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya, karena sesungguhnya neraka yang paling menyiksa adalah kondisi yang disebut kesepian. Tapi hobinya menyendiri begini bukan berarti dia tak bisa bersosialisasi atau tak butuh yang namanya teman hanya saja dia merasa lebih tenang jika sendiri. Sorot mata Akitsu yang nyaris kehilangan cahayanya dan tiba-tiba kepingan memori itu datang jauh dari dalam alam bawah sadarnya tertumpuk akan jutaan kepingan puzzle lainnya nyaris dia lupakan tapi entah kenapa ingatan itu kembali mengambang ke permukaan.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk menjadi cahayanya.

Cahaya yang menuntunnya menuju sebuah surga yang tak lagi ada yang namanya kesepian, kebencian dan pertarungan. Tapi dia tahu dunia ini lebih mengerikan dari itu semua.

*Tap* *Tap*

Walau samar akan tetapi indra pendengarannya tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki mungkin ini dipengaruhi suasana yang sepi. Dia buka matanya perlahan dia alihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara dan dia bisa mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi menggelap menatap ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Sahashi-san?"

Tangannya mengnggeggam erat hingga buku tangannya memutih Naruto juga bisa melihat setetes liquid bening jatuh ke tanah. Naruto menyatukan alisnya, mengerutkan dahinya reaksi yang tidak biasa diperlihatkan Ashikabi dengan 4 orang Sekirei ini. Tapi Naruto kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah senyum yang seolah mengetahui segalanya. Ya Naruto tahu, dia kenal dengan ekspresi ini, tak ada aura lain yang Naruto sukai selain ini, sebuah kemurnian tekad.

"Kau ingin kekuatan bukan?" Tebak Naruto.

Minato tersentak. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sedikit sembab ditambah ekspresi keterkejutan karena Naruto yang tengah duduk santai tahu maksud yang ingin dia utarakan. "Bagaimana…!?"

Naruto menarik nafas. "Tak penting aku tahu darimana, duduklah sebelum itu aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang super santai sembari menepuk-nepuk tanah di sebelahnya mengajak Minato duduk di sebelahnya.

Mengelap beberapa air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipinya dia perlahan mulai mengambil tempat di samping Naruto duduk sedikit bersandar ke batang pohon. Tak memperdulikan kotor atau apapun dia hanya melaksanakan apa yang diperintah oleh Naruto.

Hening sejenak, Minato yang terlalu tegang untuk memulai percakapan sedangkan Naruto yang sedang bersantai dengan nyaman nyaris melupakan Minato. "Jadi, kau ke sini untuk mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan, begitu?" Tangan Naruto menuju udara menulis di udara dengan tangan kanannya kanji _Chikara_ (kekuatan). "Lalu kenapa kau meminta padaku, kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain saja, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa mengajar seorang murid dengan baik."

"Ryuuzaki-san memberitahuku, dia bilang kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk meraih tujuanku."

Naruto terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayai orang yang bahkan baru kau kenal satu hari, kau tahu di dunia banyak sekali orang yang terlalu sering memakai _topeng_ sampai-sampai merekapun lupa yang mana _wajah_ _asli_ mereka." Lalu tangan itu kembali bergerak keudara kali ini menulis kanji _Sekai_ (dunia). "Jika kau dilempar ke dalam _dunia_ _hitam_ aku bahkan tak yakin kau bisa bertahan 5 menit di sana."

Tak ada kata-kata sangkalan yang ia lontarkan karena di dalam tundukannya dia tahu, dia sadar akan dirinya, maka dari itu dia menguatkan kepalan kedua tangannya. "Maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat, aku sudah muak dilindungi, aku muak terus berdiri paling belakang, a-aku ingin menjadi yang paling depan dan melindungi semuanya!" Naruto bisa dengar suara gigi-gigi yang bergemeletuk. "Aku sudah lelah menjadi laki-laki yang gagal, aku sudah lelah selalu mengandalkan mereka, aku… aku ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki yang benar-benar seorang laki…" Minato menarik nafas mencoba menyelaraskan pita suaranya yang mulai tergagap.

"…Aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka."

Naruto kini sepenuhnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Minato yang duduk di sebelahnya berada di sisi lain pohon. Tapi tiba-tiba Minato bangkit dari duduknya kemudian dia berdiri dan bersujud ke arahnya dengan segenap suara dia kemudian berujat. "Kumohon, jadikan aku muridmu Uzumaki-san akan kulakukan apa saja, akan kubayar berapapun itu, kumohon ajari aku agar menjadi lebih kuat!"

Naruto mengukir senyum lembut. "Angkat badanmu!" Minato melakukan sesuai perintah dia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk berlutut dia bisa mendapati sepasang iris biru sapphire itu tengah menatapnya tajam seolah sedang menelusup jauh ke dalam dirinya. Tapi tak berselang lama Naruto kemudian tertawa lepas, tawa yang cukup keras sedangkan Minato hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan bingung. "Tekad yang tulus, aku suka tekadmu, ia berkobar sangat panas di hatimu sangat terang sehingga bisa menjadi penuntun jalanmu di masa depan pertahankan _api_ itu niscaya kau akan dapat apa yang kau inginkan."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa mengangkatmu sebagai muridku aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyusun porsi latihan atau apapun itu, aku lebih suka mencari ketenangan di bawah pohon!" Pandangan Minato kembali menggelap. Tetapi Naruto kemudian berdiri dia sedikit membersihkan beberapa bagian yang dirasanya kotor terkena tanah, khususnya pantatnya. "Tapi kurasa si _pantat_ _ayam_ itu bisa, sedingin-dingin mukanya kurasa dia masih punya hati nurani!"

Minato kebingungan. ' _Pantat ayam_?' gumamnya dalam hati, apa iya dia akan dilatih oleh hewan?

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Minato mengerti dia kemudian menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan kemudian berdiri. "Perjalananmu itu akan berliku kadang ke kanan kadang ke kiri; kadang menanjak kadang menurun, penuh dengan kerikil kecil, paku hingga tebing curam, kau yakin bisa melalui semua itu!?"

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, hatinya bergetar dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya dia tangan kanannya menggenggam dengan erat menunjukkan kebulatan hati untuk menempuh jalan yang berliku, kepalan penuh akan tekad itu ia letak di dada kiri dan dengan lantang ia ucapkan. "Kulalui apapun itu!"

Naruto kemudian merentangkan tangannya. "Selamat datang di jalan menuju laki-laki sejati!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Yah, lama juga ngak update ya, sebenarnya saya ingin menamatkan segera arc 1 ini dan menuju arc 2 akan tetapi berhubung di seluruh urutan angka berderet semua itu berawal dari angka satu yah mau bagaimana lagi jika saya merombak cerita ini total percaya atau tidak saya bisa habis-habisan ditertawakan teman saya dan berhubung saya ini teman yang** ** _baik_** **sehingga tidak akan membiarkan teman saya mati nista karena ketawa jadi saya putuskan untuk lanjutkan fic ini walau dengan mood yang semilir-semilir dan perlu dipancing dengan rentetan daftar putar** ** _original soundtrack_** **anime. (ps : Kalau reader sekalian punya OST anime yang keren/sedih dan belum saya punya tolong beritahu saya melalui review atau PM juga bisa)**

 **Dan untuk penataan tulisan dan bahasa saya rasa masalah terbesar adalah typo jadi mohon dimaklumi saya sudah berusaha maksimal untuk mengurangi typo penyebab iritasi mata jadi saya mohon maaf jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran.**

 **Judulnya pun saya putuskan untuk menggantinya, mengapa karena menurut saya Duo Yuusha (Dua Pahlawan) tidak cocok untuk judul ini karena tokoh utama di sini berfokus kepada 7 orang (Tapi sebagian besar kepada Naruto, Takehito dan Sasuke) dan judul Duo Yuusha itu seolah hanya ada 2 pahlawan di sini akan tetapi sebenarnya terdapat 7, Maka dengan kebijakan saya selaku Author saya mengganti judul :**

 **Duo Yuusha (Dua Pahlawan)** **à** **7 Kings (Tujuh Raja)**

 **Saya akan membuat susunan Character karena saya tahu penting bagi anda sekalian tetap mengingat character apa saja yang saya pakai di sini supaya anda sekalian tidak melupakan peran mereka dan mampu mencerna dengan baik cerita yang ada.**

 **Main Character**

 **\- Uzumaki Naruto (?(Gelar)) (Gold) (K)**

 **\- Asama Takehito (?) (Silver) (K)**

 **\- Uchiha Sasuke (?) (Blue) (K)**

 **Semi Main Character**

 **\- Lawliet/L/Ryuuzaki/Ryuuga Hideki (?) (?) (K)**

 **\- Kaoru Seo (?) (Black) (K)**

 **\- …? (K)**

 **Antagonist**

 **\- Minaka Hiroto (?) (?) (K)**

 **Another Character**

 **\- Asama Miya (Istri Takehito)**

 **\- Sahashi Minato (Ashikabi)**

 **\- Musubi (Sekirei Minato)**

 **\- Kusano (Sekirei Minato)**

 **\- Matsu (Sekirei Minato)**

 **\- Tsukiumi (Sekirei Minato)**

 **\- Near (Putra L)**

 **Mistery Character**

 **\- Hortensia Necromancer**

 **\- Anak kedua L**

 **Saya rasa cuman itu yang bisa saya sampaikan**

 **Jika ada yang terlewat bisa beritahu saya lewat kolom review dan PM saya senang jika ada reader yang mau mengevaluasi saya dan oh ya bagi para pembaca yang membaca saya mohon untuk meninggalkan review walau hanya sekedar 1 kata pendek hal itu saya hargai.**

 **Ciao from Sang Pemandu**

 **Jangan terburu-buru kembali masih ada Omake dari saya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Takehito terbelalak. Kelopak mata sang ilmuwan jenius ini terbuka sepenuhnya. Mulutnya nyaris menganga melihatkan seluruh barisan gigi putihnya. Tubuhnya seolah membeku dia tak bergerak dari sana se-inch 'pun terkecuali getaran yang terjadi pada tubuhnya dia nyaris saja menjatuhkan tulang bahan penelitiannya dari tangannya yang juga ikut gemetar "Demi cinta putra Apollo…!" sampai dia mengeluarkan deretan kata yang sudah sejak lama hampir menghilang sebagai bagian dari dirinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke juga menimbulkan reaksi yang sama, terkejut, merasa asing semua itu benar hanya saja dia mampu menutupi sebagian reaksi dengan wajah dingin seperti dinding kaca es yang tebal nan kokoh walau tak bisa dipungkiri pemuda pemilik iris onyx ini tetap membeku dalam diam. "Ini…!?"

Sedangkan sang pemilik _Obyek Mengejutkan_ hanya menyeringai dengan penuh rasa kemenangan sampai sampai pipinya dibuat berkerut karenanya melihat ekspresi kedua pelanggan yang berada di hadapannya dia sedikit membetulkan topi vedora dengan tangan kiri yang dibalut sarung tangan putih.

Pasalnya di depannya terpampang dengan jelas sebuah pandangan yang hampir mustahil (karena sudah berada di depan mata mereka) untuk dilihat di tempat yang disebut _dunia nyata_ karena mereka benar-benar tidak tahu terdapat sebuah eksistensi yang mereka kira hanyalah sebuah imajinasi berupa ekspektasi yang tidak nyata dan tidak ilmiah tapi kini hal tersebut sudah berada di depan dirinya.

Karena di depan mereka sudah tak diragukan lagi, seekor makhluk seperti manusia biasa perempuan jikalau tidak ada sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam yang membentang di punggungnya, dengan rantai marmer dingin yang diikatkan di tangan kaki dan sayap yang kemudian dililitkan dan itu pasti terasa sangat berat barangkali hanya untuk menggerakkan tangan jimat-jimat kertas tertempel di sana dan juga sebuah kendi kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari sana yang dia spekulasikan adalah air suci. Dengan wajah tertunduk menyedihkan dan bercak darah yang mengering ada di di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan rambut hijau yang sedikit bergelombang tergerai kebawah badannya tak sedikitpun kain yang menutupi tubuhnya sehingga seluruh tubuhnya terekspos tanpa tekecuali

Sedangkan yang menyeringai sedari tadi mulai membentangkan tangannya seolah menyambut Sasuke dan Takehito untuk sebuah pertunjukkan yang luar biasa.

"Beri salam kepada Akuma-chan!"

Dan Takehito mengambil sebuah peluru dari sakunya.


End file.
